Hey Jude
by 6 miles-to-go
Summary: A normal girl from 2010 is sent back to 2005 to help the boys stop the apocalypse. Who is she? Why is she so important? Sorry I'm bad at summaries way better than it sounds. *under construction*
1. Chapter1:The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Kriptke; accept for Jude, I own her.**  
**First chapter I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

I told him what happens to them, told him about the angels and how most of them are dicks with wings. He didn't believe me of course; at least he didn't want to.

"So you're telling me that in the future angels are walking around trying to stop the apocalypse?" he asked leaning against his beloved Chevy with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I know it's hard to believe but we need to get to work," I replied impatiently. He rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath,

"Well sweetheart, I'd love to help but I'm due back on planet earth," he said with a nod before turning around and reaching for the door handle.

"Dean, please listen to me. You'll lose everyone you've ever loved and it'll make you so dead inside that you won't even know who you are anymore."

He turned slowly to face me and his face was harsh and sad. He let his eyes fall as he opened the door.

"Okay; get in," he said his voice cracking a bit.

We reached to motel that he and Sam where staying at around 6:30 and the sun was setting behind the roof. It was a rainbow of orange, purple, and blue that stretched across the sky. I breathed in the cool night air that was staring to replace the warmth and humidity. Even though I never saw firsthand what the demons were doing to this world, I could feel the difference in the earth. The world seemed calmer but there was an ominous feeling that hung in the air, like something was about to start moving.

"You ok?" Dean's voice snapped me out of my trance.  
"Ya I'm fine," I said in a shaky voice.

We walked inside without another word. I looked around the room as I passed through the door and found Sam sitting at a small table typing away on his laptop.

"Hey Dean, what's for supper?" he asked not looking up from the screen.  
"Depends on what our guest wants," Dean said nonchalantly as he threw his jacket on the bed.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then looked up in search of this mystery guest. When his eyes landed on me I acknowledged him with something halfway between a wave and a salute. He stood from his chair and made his way over to me with an outstretched hand.

"Hi I'm..."  
"Sam. I'm Jude," I said shaking his hand.  
"Well Jude, not to be rude or anything but, what do you want?" he said in a gentle voice.  
"I'm here to help you and Rambo over there..." I said jabbing my thumb at Dean.  
"...stop the apocalypse."

Sam gave me a disbelieving look and quietly chuckled to himself.  
"And you know the world is going to end because..." he said wanting me to fill in the blank.  
"She knows cause she's from the future Sam," Dean said from across the room.  
"So what's our first step on mission anti-doomsday?" he continued in an oddly cheerful voice.  
"Well that depends on what your last hunt was," I said looking from one brother to the other.  
"We worked a job in Rockford at the..."  
"Roosevelt Hospital," I said interrupting Dean mid sentence.  
"Ya, where Ellicott made people go crazy," he continued flailing his hands slightly when he said crazy.

"Well in that case we need to start preparing," I said getting up from the chair.  
"Preparing for what?" they said in unison. At this I couldn't help smiling; I loved it when they talked at the same time.

"Well, I guess I should fill in the blanks first," I said putting my hands in the front pockets of my jeans.  
"It's about frigen time," Dean mumbled looking away and at the ground. I gave him a quick glare but otherwise ignored his comment.

"Well, it all started with an evil plan that was cooked up by a very evil dude; his name was Lucifer."  
"You're joking right?" Dean asked with a bit of a chuckle.  
"Nope sorry hun,"  
"So you're saying the Devil actually exists?" Sam said leaning in to the conversation.  
"Yes that's what I'm saying. Anyway he has this big complex plan that starts with his desire to destroy the earth and everything his father has created."  
"Wait, there's a god too?" Dean said in disbelief.  
"Well I don't actually know that for sure, but all the angels and Lucifer believe he's real."  
"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm just not buying this. Do you have any proof that he exists because all my life I've never found one shred of evidence," Dean argued with light laughter laced in his words.

"Oh you want proof do you?" I replied annoyed with his skepticism.  
"It'd be nice," he shot back with a bit of aggression.  
"Dean," Sam said trying to keep the peace.  
"No Sam, it's about damn time she told us the truth," he said his voice getting louder. I rose to my feet and stood in front of Dean with my hands on my hips.

"Your mother's name was Mary Winchester, when you were a kid she used to tell you that angels were watching over you..." I shot the words at him my voice getting louder.  
"...when you got sick she would make you tomato rice soup cause that's what her mom made her..." I yelled getting closer to his face.  
"...and instead of a lullaby she would sing 'Hey Jude' cause that was her favorite Beatles song! You wanna know how I know all of this? Cause an angel told me! Is that enough god damn proof for you?!" At this point I was only a few inches away from Dean's nose and I was staring straight into his eyes with all the furry that burned in my body. His eyes were lost, surprised, and afraid. Now he knew I was telling the truth and now he knew that unless he did something everyone was going to die.

"...ok..." he mumbled. I backed away from him and he immediately dropped his eyes. I took a deep breath and turned my back to them before speaking again.  
"Look, I don't want to believe this anymore than you do. I wish I was back in my time, going to school, and seeing my friends but there's something far more important happening than all of that," I said running a hand through my copper hair as I turned to face them.

"What do we need to do?" Sam and Dean said in unison. I let myself show a small smile of relief as I let out a breath I had been holding.  
"What was your last hunt?"

**There's the first chapter I hope you liked it. Plenty more on the way I just need to type them up, so it shouldn't be too long. Well you know the drill; please review and flamers will be used for s'mores.  
**


	2. Chapter2:The Beginning of the Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Beginning

In the future I knew I didn't start off hunting at all. The closest I ever got to the supernatural were the books that Chuck wrote. I read those books so many times that I've memorised them cover to cover. I didn't read them so many times cause I'm a supper fan or anything; It was because I felt like I knew them in a past life or something. Other than that I was a normal college kid; until the day I met Castiel.

I was on my way home from school and I had just parted with my friends, like I do every day. As I waved goodbye I saw a man across the street in a suit and trench coat. He just stood there and stared at me, like he was frozen in time and everyone was in fast motion around him. I stared back for a few seconds, then turned and headed for home.

I walked for about ten minutes before I started to feel like someone was watching me. For a moment I felt something brush past me. Its breath puffed against my hair and the low growl in its throat echoed in my ears. I whipped my head around, my eyes moving wildly searching my surroundings for whatever was following me; but I found nothing there.  
I turned around and the man in the trench coat stood only a few inches in front of me. With no time to react he touched two fingers to my forehead and placed something cold in my hand. When I blinked I was outside my house. I looked down at my hand and saw a beautiful silver dagger with strange markings engraved into the blade. I looked around for the strange man in the trench coat but found no one. With a heavy sigh I gently placed the blade in my bag and went inside.

I woke with a jolt that night, like I have been for almost a month now. Every night I have the same nightmare, a nightmare where I burn to death on the ceiling. Accept in the dream I don't look like me and I have a different life; in the dream I have a husband and two sons. I realized the first time I had this dream that it's exactly how Sam and Dean's mother died. I never thought anything of it, I would just tell myself that I read too much supernatural then go back to sleep. But this night was different.

"They are memories, not dreams," a deep voice sounded from the dark corner of my room. With a scream I jumped out of bed and grabbed the knife on my nightstand.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I said in a stern voice, trying to hide the shakiness in it.

"Please do not be frightened, I mean you no harm," he said his voice calm and reassuring. I wasn't sure I could trust him yet so I didn't lower the knife. I stepped out from behind my bed and moved a bit closer to the corner. I had a feeling I knew who was hiding in that dark corner.

"Come out into the light," I said tilting my head to the side slightly. He complied and just as I suspected a trench coat became visible in the moon light.

"Who are you?" I said lowering the knife.  
"Castiel," he said looking down at me.  
"What do you want?" I asked feeling like I was playing 20 questions.  
"For you to come with me, it is very important." I noticed his voice was monotone accept for the occasional flicker of emotion, almost like he was trying to hide them.  
"Ya that's a smart thing to do, I'll just run off into the night with you because you say it's important. I don't even know who you are," I said taking a few steps back.

He looked down for a few seconds as he stepped forward, letting his whole body be covered by the moon's pale glow. Then he lifted his gaze, his eyes were intense and radiant in the moon light as he stared me down. His gaze was not harsh as I had anticipated. Instead they asked me gently to believe what he had to say. Then suddenly a flash of light erupted in the room, and for a split second I saw black wings spread out behind him. Then the flash came again and again until the wings were fully extended.

"You must trust me Jude. I am an angel of the lord and I need your help." My mouth fell open in shock, and for the life of me I could not close it. I wanted to tell him yes, that I trusted him, and that I would help him no matter what. But I couldn't speak, I simply nodded my head and slowly stepped closer to him.

"There is not much time. You must pack what you need and come with me," he said urgently trying to quicken my pace. I quickly threw clothes into my black backpack along with deodorant, toothbrush, and other essential items. I changed out of my pyjamas and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a plaid button up long sleeve over it. I came back into my bedroom and found Castiel exactly where I left him.

"Before we go anywhere, please tell me where we're going," I asked slinging the pack onto my shoulder.

"I am taking you to the year 2005. There you must help Sam and Dean Winchester to stop the apocalypse. You must prevent them from ever getting on the path that leads them there," his voice growled in his throat and chest as he stepped closer to me. I noticed he stood almost a head taller than me as he got closer. He stared down at me and I stared back; we stood like that for a few seconds before I nodded my head. My brain was telling me to run away and never look back, but my heart was telling me that he was telling the truth and that I could trust him. Then he raised his hand and touched my forehead; when I blinked I was on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and Castiel was nowhere to be found.

With a sigh I pulled my arms through the straps of my backpack and started walking. It seemed like the road went on forever and there was nothing but forest on either side of it.

"Couldn't he have zapped me somewhere that was close to civilization?" I panted wiping the sweat of my forehead.

"How the hell am I supposed to find Sam and Dean anyway? They use fake credit cards and travel all over the country under classic rock aliases!" I stopped walking and looked around with one hand massaging my neck.

"I guess I just gotta pray that I see them at the next town...or that Dean just randomly drives by me," I said laughing at my ridiculous idea. I slowly started to walk again, wincing when my aching feet touched the ground. I started to pick up the pace when I heard something in the distance.

"A car!" I exclaimed looking behind me, anxiously awaiting the car that was approaching. I waited with a smile on my face, but that smile started to fade.

"Wait...I know that sound...oh my god," I whispered as it got louder. I watched the car pull around the bend and just as I thought, it was a black '67 Chevy Impala. At first I was too shocked to move and just stood there with my mouth open and my eyes wide. Then I realized that I had a job to do, so I started to wave my arms in the air. Sure enough the car pulled over and the man driving it opened the door to get out. I prayed with all my might for it to be Dean and not some guy I didn't know.

It seemed like he lifted himself out in slow motion, and I made a mental check list as he got out. I started from his feet and worked my way up.

'Biker boots: check. But biker boots aren't that uncommon. Ripped jeans, those are popular too so don't get excited. John's worn leather jacket, the horned beast amulet and...Oh my god!'

"Are you ok Miss?" I wanted to look into his eyes, look at him and see if he was what I pictured but I was frozen in place.

"I...uh..." was all that came out of my mouth. I took two deep breathes and willed myself to look up. My eyes traveled past the amulet, up his neck, past his chin, lips, and nose. Then I saw them, they stared at me with concern flooding them. They weren't what I pictured, they were better. I saw pools of electric green, with soft golden highlights. Then I let my eyes change focus so I could see his entire face, and he was beautiful just like I pictured.

"I'm fine," I said smiling at him.  
"You got that right," he said looking me up and down. I didn't mind, I actually thought it was kinda funny.

"Listen, I know you're a hunter Dean and I'm here to help you and Sam," I said whipping the smile off my face.

"How do you know about me Sam and why do you want to help us?" he said his face changing from flirty to serious and confused.

"An angel named Castiel sent me here to help you stop the apocalypse. That's why I want to help you."


	3. Chapter3:Heaven

**Chapter3: Heaven's Loop Hole**

_"I guess I just gotta pray that I see them at the next town...or that Dean just randomly drives by me," I said laughing at my ridiculous idea. I slowly started to walk again, wincing when my aching feet touched the ground. I started to pick up the pace when I heard something in the distance._

_

* * *

  
_

"That's when I saw the Impala. Dean pulled over, I told him that I was sent here by an angel...and you know the rest," I said giving a quick nod in Sam and Dean's direction.

"Ok so if you are from the future, what's our first move?" Dean asked lifting himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Our first move is for you to sit down, so I can tell you everything that's going to screw your life up in the next 5 years," I replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart but our lives are already screwed up," he said mimicking my smile.

"Well I hate to break it to you 'sweetheart' but it's going to get much worse. So how about you have a seat cause believe me you're gunna need it," I shot back getting annoyed.

"Hey, don't act like you're doing us a favour cause we didn't ask for your help," he said stepping closer, silently challenging me with his eyes. I wasn't about to back down and let him win, so I got up from my chair forcefully causing it to be pushed back.

"I got an idea, how about I come back in a couple of years after your father dies and see if you want my help then!"

As soon as the words left my lips, I wished I could take them back. It looked like he was stabbed by a knife. He could feel the pain but was still in shock, still trying to figure out why someone would shove a knife through his heart.

"Dean, I'm...I didn't mean..." But it was too late, he was gone.  
"Smooth Jude, just great," I said running a hand through my hair.  
"Don't beat yourself up it's not your fault," Sam said in an attempted reassuring voce, but I could hear the sadness and despair.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better Sam, but it is my fault. Those words came out my mouth and I'm the one that hurt you and Dean," I said walking over to the open door snatching my coat of the table.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked turning around in his chair.  
"I'm going to go have a chick flick moment!" I shouted as I walked out the door.

I adjusted my black blazer as I walked out into the parking lot. The gravel shifted and scraped together under the souls of my worn black converse as I walked over to the Impala and the man leaning against it.

He sat on the hood of the car, his back facing me. I sighed as I got closer; I slowed my pace almost to a complete stop as I walked around the left head light.

"Hey..." I said sheepishly when he looked over at me.  
"Hey," he said sharply as he looked away.  
"Listen, I didn't mean for you to find out that way..."

I sighed when he didn't even acknowledge what I was saying but continued to speak.  
"Dean, that's why I'm here, to stop that from happening," I said just above a whisper, but still he didn't look at me.

"Oh common Dean, I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry!" I said raising my voice.  
"What do you want me to say?" he shot back as he pushed himself off the car. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Some random chick I meet on the side of the road tells me she's back from the future, and that not only is the apocalypse on its way but my dad is gunna die! I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm a little at loss for words. Next you're probably gunna tell me that Sam dies too, so I'm sorry if I'm a little apprehensive about becoming your bff."

I tried to hide the pity on my face when he mentioned Sam but it didn't really work out. He did a double take then fixated on my face.

"You're joking right?" he said staring at me. I looked up into his eyes and shook my head. He turned his back to me for a few seconds; when he turned back around I saw the smallest amount of tears threatening to fall.

We stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly Dean spoke up.  
"You know everything that's going to happen?" he asked choking back tears.  
"Pretty much," I replied.  
"And you're sure you can stop it?" he asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
"That's what I've been telling you this whole time," I said with relief.  
"So you promise you'll save them?" he asked me desperately.  
"Of course I will Dean...why do you think I'm here?" I gave him a gentle smile and he seemed to relax when I did.

"Honestly I don't know, but if you say that Sam and dad are in danger then I can't take any chances." With that said he cleared his throat and started to walk past me.  
"We should head back inside," he said before turning his back to me and started walking ahead.  
"Sorry I forgot..." I said walking behind him. He stopped and turned to face me with curious features.  
"Forgot what?"  
"You don't like chick flick moments," I said enunciating my words so he understood me perfectly. His face was riddled with pure shock as he absorbed my words. Without waiting for a response I walked past him with a smile. I was almost at the door and he was still standing there accept he had turned around to look at me.

"And I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me sweetheart, I'm not one of your one night stands," I said cheerfully as I opened the door and stepped inside. I closed the door, casually took off my jacket, and flopped onto the small couch in the motel room.

Sam followed me with confused eyes before speaking.  
"Where's Dean?"  
"He's fine," I said flicking on the TV.  
"Why's he still outside? Is he still mad?"  
"No, he's just a bit perplexed right now. He should be in soon," I replied nonchalantly. I hear Sam scoff and let out a breathy laugh before he went back to typing.  
"So how are you holding up?" I asked looking over at Sam.  
"I'm certainly doing better that Dean is," he said not looking up from the screen. His reply made me smile. I looked over at the clock and saw it read 10:30. I didn't realize how tired I was until I looked at that clock, all the walking I did plus the emotional drama suddenly hit me like a brick wall.

"Man I'm tired," I said with a yawn.  
"I hear ya," Sam replied still on the laptop; a minute or two past and he suddenly closed it. I looked over at him as he lifted himself out of the chair.  
"You gunna hit the hay?" I asked with another yawn.  
"Ya in a bit just wanna get something to eat," he said heading for the door.  
"Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow Sam," I said walking over to my backpack.  
"Ya, goodnight Jude," he said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

I changed into my loose black t-shirt and boxers before grabbing an extra blanket out of the closet and spreading it out on the couch. Then the door opened and Dean walked in.  
"Hey Dean," I said giving him a small smile.  
"Hey," he said throwing his jacket on his bed. There was a long awkward silence between us and neither of us really knew how to break it.  
"So...you gunna tell us our future tomorrow?" he said trying to break the ice by being funny.  
"Ya...I mean if you guys want to get through this in one piece you'll need to know what happens." I stood there for a minute or two before walking over to the couch so I could go to sleep.  
"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning," I said pulling back the blanket and lying down.  
"Ya...goodnight Jude," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

With a smile on my face I pulled the blanket up to my chest, and lay my arms on my stomach over top of the blanket. I closed my eyes and drifted off into what I hopped would be a peaceful sleep.

I opened my eyes and I found myself in a meadow with the sun shining brightly in the sky. I sighed with relief.  
"Thank god I'm not having that nightmare."  
"I suspected you would like to dream of something more peaceful," I heard someone say behind me. I jumped a bit and turned around to find Castiel standing there.

"And where the hell have you been? What's the big idea dropping me in the middle of nowhere with no explanation?" I said crossing my arms.

"That is why I am here now, I have come to explain why I have sent you on this mission," he said walking toward me.  
"Ok I'm listening."  
"Do you remember when I told you that your nightmares were memories?"  
"Ya and that's been bugging me since you zapped me here," I said curiously.  
"You have been having these nightmares because in your past life you were Mary Winchester," he said his eyebrows pulling closer together. For a moment I forgot what he said because I was too focused on the fact that he was showing a bit of concern on his face.

"Wait...what?" I said snapping back to reality.  
"The life you had before was Mary Winchester's life."  
" You gotta be kidding me."  
"I am not kidding you," he said in his usual monotone voice.  
"That's why you picked me to change the past? Or is it the future..." I said looking up at him in confusion.

"That is not the only reason I have chosen you."  
"Why then?" I asked searching his eyes for an answer.  
"I chose you because of the rule that no one can change their destiny."  
It was like a light bulb suddenly went on in my head as realization dawned on me.  
"I'm a Winchester but at the same time I'm a dead Winchester so technically I'm not changing my own destiny. You found a loop hole?"

"I did..." he said not really sure why I was so excited.  
"Cas that's awesome!" I shouted before jumping on him and giving him a big bear hug.  
"Sam and Dean are gunna freak-out, not to mention they won't believe me. Cas you have to come and do the angel wing thing or else they won't believe me," I pleaded as I pulled away from him.

"I will try, my powers are limited and time travel is difficult."  
"Thank you," I said with a smile. I saw a flicker of a smile appear on his face before he placed his two fingers on my forehead. I woke up with a jolt and I quickly sat up to look around the room. Sam and Dean were already awake and eating breakfast so I threw the blankets off my body and walked over to them.

"Guys there's something I have to tell you."


	4. Chapter4:Castiel is Back from the Future

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been really busy.  
Well here's chapter four and number five will be here soon.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Castiel is Back from the Future

_I woke up with a jolt and I quickly sat up to look around the room. Sam and Dean were already awake and eating breakfast so I threw the blankets off my body and walked over to them.  
"Guys there's something I have to tell you."_

"You're joking right?" Dean asked his mouth half full of burger and fries.  
"Unfortunately I'm not joking; and could you stop talking to me with your mouth full?"  
"So you're saying that you're a reincarnation of our mom?" Sam asked eyes wide.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," I said while stealing one of Dean's fries.  
"And this angel buddy of yours is gunna pop in for a visit. Heh I'll believe that when I see it. As a matter of fact, I will put all rational thought aside and believe everything you've told us the day I see an angel. " Dean stated after swallowing the mound of food that was in his mouth.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind but I was interrupted. I walked towards Dean with clenched fists and he stood to match my challenge. Then I saw his face change from proud to confused and cautious. I turned around and there stood Castiel with his signature stone face and trench coat. I couldn't control the smile that pulled at my lips as my whole body was filled with relief and pride. I looked over my shoulder to commence the 'I told you so' but I saw Dean pulling out his gun.

"Dean, no!" I shouted stepping in front of Castiel with my hands raised.  
"Jude, who the hell is this?" he commanded me to answer not lowering his gun.  
"This is Castiel, the angel. Please Dean, put down the gun he's here to help," I pleaded reaching out to him. He looked back and forth from me to Castiel before hesitantly lowering his gun. I let out a sigh of relief and lowered my arms, letting them fall to my sides.

"You did not have to protect me Jude, those bullets cannot hurt me," Castiel stated simply.  
"Oh really? I'd like to test that," Dean snarled raising his gun again.  
"God damn it Dean, put down the gun!" I fumed walking over to him and yanking it out of his hands.  
"Jude give it back!" he yelled behind me as I set it down on the table.  
"No!" I shouted as I turned to face him. He rolled his eyes and tried to reach around me but before he could touch the gun I pushed him back.  
"Dean that is enough! He is not here to hurt us; so how about you strap on your big boy pants and curb your trust issues, FOR FIVE FRIKEN MINUTES!"

My face felt hot and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. It took a lot to get me really mad, but once I was nothing could stop my war path. I was completely fed up with Dean, treating me like I was some helpless little girl that does nothing but lie. I was tired of him scoffing at everything I said, of him laughing at everything that came out of my mouth. But most of all I was tired of the way he walked away from me in mid sentence because he didn't want to believe or deal what I was telling him.

"You know what sweetheart I'm getting really tired of all this crap you keep spilling on us! It's time to tell the truth; now what do you want and who the hell is that?" He shouted down at me. We stood there for a moment just glaring at each other.

Then he looked away and turned his back to me, stomping towards the door; he was walking away again. I felt my nails dig into the skin of my palm then my heart beat along with my breathing got faster and faster. Before I knew what I was doing I was right behind Dean with one hand gripping his shoulder. I spun him around to face me with such force that the shoulder I threw out of my grip hit the door behind him with a fairly loud thud. Before he could react to my assault I clenched my fist and slammed it against his jaw. He flew backwards and hit the door with a grunt of pain.

"I hope that leaves a really good bruise. Then you'll be able to remember, for a short period of time obviously, the day you blew your chance of stopping the apocalypse." I forced the words out through gritted teeth before turning on my heals and heading for the door.

"Cas, take me back right now!" I yelled walking out the door and slamming it behind me. I kept walking in rage and had no idea where I was going; as a matter of fact I almost forgot I was walking at all. I stomped across the graveled parking lot running everything that happened through my mind over and over again. I walked so far so fast that when my adrenaline started to fade away I had no idea where I was. I found myself in the middle of a forest and it was dead silent. I hated being lost, especially lost and alone.

"Cas!" My voice echoed among the trees and I looked all around for any sign of any one. It was still dead silent.  
"Castiel!" I called again but still no answer.  
"Fine, I'll find a way out on my own! Some angel you are," I said before looking around for the best possible route out of the forest. At first I thought I should go back the way I came but I couldn't remember. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, and then I started walking.

It was starting to get dark and I was starting to get scared. I stumbled upon a clearing in the woods and took this opportunity to rest; I found a log and sat down. I felt tears sting my eyes and whipped them away furiously.

"I'm such an idiot," I said aloud burying my face in my hands. I felt more tears breaching the surface but pushed them back. I sat there until the sun had already set and darkness was setting in. I quickly grabbed fire wood and kindling; I set it up near the middle of the clearing close to the log. Once I had the fire going I sat down and leaned against the log. I felt the tears coming back and this time it was harder to push them back. I was scared, alone, and frustrated I needed some sort of comfort that would stop those feelings, for a little while at least. So I started to sing; quietly at first, but as my fear began to fade I sang louder.

"Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here," I took a breath in to start the second verse when I heard rustling.

"Hello?" I called softly, looking around for the source of the noise. No one answered and the sound seemed to get closer.  
"Please let it be a rabbit or some other small animal," I said with a groan as I stood up.  
"Hello?" I called again but there was still no answer. Then suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I gasped with surprise before grabbing that hand and twisting it in a way that it was not meant to be twisted. I turned around and kicked this mystery attacker in the stomach as hard as I could. Then I turned around to run but I ran into another person. I took a step back and raised my fist but stopped when he called out to me.

"Whoa Jude, stop it's me Sam," he said as his face came into the light of the fire.  
"Sam, thank god," I said dropping my guard.  
"We've been looking for you all night, are you ok?" he asked putting a concerned hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him and sighed with relief, then something dawned on me.  
"Whose ass did I just kick then? Oh god, please don't let it be Cas," I said running over to the fallen figure on the floor.  
"Cas I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was you," I said turning him over, but when the light hit his face I saw that it wasn't Cas.  
"Oh, it's you," I spat in distaste.  
"I come to rescue you and that's the thanks I get?" he groaned as he rolled onto his back. I walked over to Sam without acknowledging Dean's comment.  
"Sam, where's Castiel?" I asked a bit worried.  
"I am here," Castiel said as he emerged from the dark woods. I let out a sigh and a smile pulled at my lips as I ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his. I was so happy to see him, happy to see someone that trusted me. I rested my forehead against his shoulder and took in a deep breath. I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me, and he lightly pressed his palms against my back. I pulled away and whipped away a stray tear that had escaped my eye.

"You should not have run off like that, if something were to happen to you all would be lost," he said staring into my eyes.  
"Why didn't you come when I called you?"  
"I could hear you but because of the Nokian sigil I put on your ribs."  
"The what?" I asked looking down at my stomach.  
"They are ancient symbols that will hide you from every angel in creation, including me. It is so the other angels cannot find you if they discover what I am trying to do."

I looked at him a bit confused about why other angels are bad, but I trusted him so I just went along with it.  
"So are you saying all the other angels are bad?" Sam asked as he walked over to us.  
"They're not bad, they just can't be trusted," he said looking over my shoulder to Sam.  
"How about we go back to the motel and we can explain everything there," I said looking from Sam to Cas and back again. They both nodded their heads in agreement, so we started to head towards the motel.  
"I feel like we're forgetting something," Sam said as he pushed a branch out of the way.  
"Dean," Castiel said in a very nonchalant voice.  
"Oh crap!" Sam exclaimed before turning around and running back to get Dean, who was trying to get up.  
"I can't see why we can't just leave him there," I mumbled to myself.  
"You and Dean aren't getting along?" Cas asked as we stopped to wait for Sam and Dean to catch up.  
"You could say that," I said chuckling to myself. We stood in silence until they finally caught up, then we all started our trek back to the motel. Surprisingly it wasn't that long of a walk, maybe 20 minutes or so. As soon as we got in all of us accept for Cas flopped onto the nearest chair or bed.

"So Dean, you ready to be proven wrong?" I asked casually as I kicked of my shoes.  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you sweetheart?" he replied from the bed across from me.  
"You have no idea. Cas, how about you show Dean your wings," I said with a giant smile plastered on my face.  
"Dean, get your butt up and watch this. Or so help me I'll come over there and cripple you for life."  
"If you did that you'd have one less person to save the world," he said lifting himself up and rolling his eyes. I simply ignored him and turned my attention to Castiel.

"Go ahead Cas, show them," I said nodding at him with a smile. He responded by nodding back, then he looked straight ahead and spread his wings for Sam and Dean to see. I looked over at Dean and saw him frozen in place with wide eyes. When Cas was done I walked over to Dean and bent forward to whisper in his ear.

"Do you believe me now?" my voice wasn't sarcastic, it was quite serious. I wanted him to feel remorse for not believing me; I wanted him to know that I was serious and that all I wanted was his trust. And that was what I wanted; this whole mission would go a lot smoother if he just trusted me.

He turned his face to mine and looked into my eyes. I stared at him for a few seconds before standing strait and walking over to Castiel.

"Thanks Cas, you can go back if you want," I said with a small smile.  
"I will, but first I must give you this," he said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun. It took me a few seconds but I realized what gun it was.  
"Oh my god it's the colt," I said covering my mouth with one hand.  
"The other Dean thought you might need this," he said placing it in my hands.  
"But won't they need it?" I asked looking up at him.  
"They'll be fine, you don't have to worry about them."  
"Thank you Castiel," I said with a smile before I gave him another hug. He was quicker to return it this time, and when I pulled away I saw a small smile on his lips.  
"If it is possible I will check on you again soon."

I nodded my head and then he disappeared. With a growing smile I looked down at the colt in my hands before giving it a quick kiss.

"Jude what just happened, and what's so special about that gun?" Sam asked as he walked over to me.  
"This Sam, is The Colt and this gun can kill anything."


	5. Chapter5:The Truth of it All

_**Chapter 5 is here! Number 6 is in production right now but should be up soon.  
And I want to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews, I'm glad you like my story!  
**_

**Chapter 5: The Truth of it All**

"_Jude what just happened, and what's so special about that gun?" Sam asked as he walked over to me.  
"This Sam is The Colt and this gun can kill anything."  


* * *

_

"What do you mean 'anything'? Like anything as is our anything?" Dean asked with wide eyes.  
"Yes that's what I mean," I replied rolling my eyes but when I saw his genuine confusion and curiosity I relaxed and let out a sigh.  
"Ok listen carefully, and please believe me," I said shooting Dean a cold glance. They both nodded their heads in agreement. I started the story and I figured what better way to tell it than the way their father did.  
"Back in 1835, when Hailey's comet was over head, same night those men died at the Alamo, Samuel Colt made this gun. He made it for a hunter like you, only on horseback. Story goes, he made thirteen bullets. The hunter used it half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. They say this gun can kill anything," I explained it to them and tried to contain my smile at the fact that I recited what their father would tell them.

"This gun can kill anything…" Dean said  
"Yes Dean, this gun can kill anything," I replied  
"That's all fine and dandy but what are we gunna do with thirteen bullets?"  
"You're impossible," I growled getting up and heading for the door.  
"You didn't seem to have a problem believing it when your father told you the exact same story, with the exact same words!" I shouted before slamming the door behind me.

I dragged my feet as I slowly walked over to a bench that sat between rooms on the thin porch. I dropped myself onto it and ran a hand through my hair. I leaned back against the bench and crossed my arms over my stomach. It was at that moment I let go of all restraints on my emotions. Tears flowed from my eyes and I let out those tiny cries you make that kind of sound like laughing. The sadness started to leave me and was replaced with anger and frustration, that's when I kicked the railing in front of me. One of the wooden bars cracked where it met the top of the railing but I didn't care. Tears still rolled down my cheeks, slower and less often than before. I was about to get up and walk to the nearest bar when the door to our motel room opened. I didn't bother to look over and acknowledge Sam, I knew he just wanted to comfort me but at the moment I could care less.

"Hey…"  
"Hey," I snapped as I whipped away my tears still not looking over at him.  
Wait a second…That's not Sam. I slowly turned my head around to confirm my theory.  
"Look, I know you probably don't want to hear anything from me right now but…" He trailed off and looked down at his hands as I looked over at him. I was caught in a mesh of anger, sadness, surprise, gratitude, and relief. I didn't know whether I should punch him or hug him.

"You know, I'm not really good at the whole apology thing…" he looked over at me and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Tell me about it. You suck at apologies," I said with a soft smile. He let out a breathy laugh and looked down at his hands again.

"Dean, all I want is for you to trust me," I said reaching over and resting my hand on his. He looked up at me again, he didn't say that he trusted me but I saw it in his eyes. I scooted closer to him, lightly wrapping my arms around his neck, and resting my chin on his shoulder. He was hesitant at first but returned the hug.

When I was hugging him, I felt something odd in the pit of my stomach. My instincts told me to hang on to Dean, so I closed my eyes and pulled him closer. I move my right hand from his shoulder to the back of his head and slid my fingers through his short hair. He went along with it and pulled me closer. I felt the feeling growing, and the usual blackness I saw when my eyes were shut became white. I let go of Dean and opened my eyes but I still saw white. I tried rubbing them but the whiteness wouldn't go away.

Then suddenly I felt my body going numb. I heard Dean shouting at me but I couldn't answer him.  
"Sam!" I heard him shout, then everything went black for a moment and I couldn't see or hear anything. Suddenly I regained my senses, but I couldn't use them. I felt as if I was in a dream, I could see and hear what was happening but I couldn't will myself to do anything. I was someone else. I was Mary Winchester.  
"Jude can you hear me?" Dean shouted as he shook my body.  
"Dean," she said with a smile.  
"Damn it Jude you scared the crap out of us!" he said letting his hands drop from my shoulders.  
She looked over to Sam that stood behind Dean; I felt my lips curl up as she smiled at him.  
"Sam." She said his name with a smile but it faded and was replaced with remorse.  
"I'm sorry," she said, and for a moment that wasn't my voice. I saw realization dawn on Dean and his eyes started to water.

"Mom?" he choked out.  
"What are you sorry for mom?" Sam jumped in.  
"I love you both so much," she said and this time my voice was gone it was her voice instead. I could feel her overwhelming remorse for the deal she had made. But more than that, I could feel the deep and undying love she had for her sons. Then she closed her eyes and let me take control again slipping back into my subconscious.

"Mom!" I heard Dean yelling and shaking my body as I opened my eyes.  
"Mom?" He said searching my eyes as I blinked wildly. When I made eye contact with him he knew that I wasn't his mom and I saw the disappointment flood his face.  
"Jude…" he said with a sigh. I nodded shamefully and looked away as he let go of my arms. I wished that I could give him his mother back just to see that peaceful look on his face.

"Jude what did she mean when she said she was sorry?" Sam asked. I didn't know if I should tell him or not, or if I should tell him and not Dean, or if I should tell Dean and not him. In the end I decided to tell them both, but there had to be some ground rules.

"Jude what did she mean?" Dean asked with a stone face.  
"Before I explain anything to you there are rules you have to follow."  
"Ok, the rules are?" he asked impatiently.  
"No interrupting me, no yelling at me, no freaking out of any kind," I said raising a challenging eyebrow.  
"Is that all?" he asked in a patronizing tone.  
"Put away that self-righteous attitude and actually listen to what I'm saying."

At first his expression was stone serious but a small light came to his face and his eyes softened.

"Deal…" he said just above a whisper. I relaxed my tense muscles and let out a shallow sigh as I made myself comfortable; I had a feeling we might be here for a while.

"The yellow eyed demon's name is Azazel. A long time ago he entered a church and slaughtered all the people in it. That church is where Azazel received his instructions from Lucifer. Lucifer tells him that he must find a child." I paused for a moment and looked over at Sam.

"Lucifer wants to be set free and destroy all of mankind, but to do that he needs a vessel. Azazel's instructions were to make deals with people so that he would have permission to enter their home…and bleed demon blood into the 6 month old baby's mouth…giving the child supernatural powers."

Sam and Dean were shocked to say the least. They both looked away from me and didn't say a word, nor did they have a readable expression on their face. It was hard watching what my words were doing to them and I so desperately wanted to stop. But they needed to know, it's the only way they can save everyone.

"In 1973, Azazel finds your mom. He kills John so she'll make the deal. You have to understand that she had no idea what Azazel was going to do until she saw him in Sam's nursery. That's why she's sorry Sam. She's sorry for what she did to you."

Both had silent tears falling down their cheeks and it took every ounce of self control to hold my own in.

"At least we know the truth now," Dean said looking up at me with red eyes. I gave him a weak smile as I nodded my head.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked as he whipped away his tears.  
"Now we need to try and get some sleep," I said standing up from the bench.  
"Ya emphasis on try," Dean groaned as he to rose to his feet. I looked over at him before latching my fingers onto his arm and pulling him towards me. I saw him give me a questioning look before I turned my head and did the same thing to Sam.

They were confused and hesitant at first as I pulled them towards me, but relaxed when I wrapped my arms around them. I put one arm around Dean, the other around Sam and pulled them close. Then I felt their arms slide behind my back and hold me tight. I looked from one brother to the other with a soft smile and sad eyes.

"It's going to be alright guys...I promise."


	6. Chapter6:That night at StMary's Convent

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I promise it won't take so long for the next one.

Well here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: That night at St. Mary's Convent**

_I looked from one brother to the other with a soft smile and sad eyes.  
"It's going to be alright guys...I promise."_

_

* * *

_

We barely slept at all that night; not that I was surprised. When I woke up Sam was already out of bead and in the shower, but Dean was still fast asleep. He was lying on his stomach, one arm under his pillow (gripping a knife no doubt) and the other dangling off the bed. The sheet and blanket were a tangled mess only covering half of his body.

I walked over to his bed and knelt down in front of his face. He was snoring softly with his mouth open, half of his face mushed against the pillow. I have to admit he looked almost adorable…in a funny and dorky sort of way. He grumbled and moaned as he rolled over on to his back, letting the morning glow of the sun touch his face. I thought he was so beautiful at that moment; though I didn't want to admit it. The last thing I wanted to give him was an ego boost.

He was exactly what I pictured when I was reading Chuck's books. Now that I had a moment to look at him without yelling at him I started to question whether this was real or not. It was just so weird being right beside someone that you believed to be fiction only a few days ago.

Today is the day I need to tell them about what's going to happen. We need to start now and stop the chain reaction. Stop John and Sam from dyeing…stop Dean from making the deal and going to hell. Stop him from feeling all that pain.

"I don't know if this plan will work, I don't know if I'll be of any help to you…but if it comes down to it…I'll die trying," I whispered as I rose to my feet.

I heard the bathroom door open and Sam walked out with damp hair.  
"Morning Sam," I said in a low voice as I walked over to the bathroom door after grabbing my backpack.

"Hey Jude, how's it going?" he replied as he folded his clothes and put them in his duffle bag.  
"Can't complain," I said as I gathered my backpack in my arms before heading to the bathroom. I put it down on the floor near the sink then turned around to close the door. Before I did I saw Sam walking over to Dean to wake him up.

"Sam don't," I said softly. He turned to face me with confusion playing across his features.  
"Just…just let him sleep for now ok?" My voice sounded oddly pleading and sad; but all I could think about was how peaceful Dean looked and how I didn't want the troubles of the world to ruin that.

"Uhm…ya sure I guess," he replied his eyebrows pulling close together.  
"Thanks Sam…" With that I closed the door and [receded with taking a shower.

After my short but sweet shower I went over to my back pack and pulled out my clothes, along with a small amount of make-up. I pulled on my dark blue jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees. They were my favorite pair of jeans; they fit me perfectly and looked the best out of all my other pants. Especially with the relatively new rips at the knees. Next was my emerald green t-shirt; a v-neck that fell to my hips, with a loose fit that still complimented my curves. I quickly brushed my hair then shook it out. Then I put on a bit of mascara and violet eye liner that made my green and blue eyes rich with color. I looked at myself in the mirror; my hair was starting to dry in its usual waves and my make-up was even (for once). I nodded in approval, then gathered my things and opened the door.

When I did I saw that Sam was gone and Dean was sitting at the edge of his bed. He was looking straight at me with an odd expression I couldn't put my finger on.

"What?" I asked feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze.  
"Thanks for letting me sleep in."  
"I uhh…"  
I saw a smile creep onto Dean's face as I stammered in surprise. I threw the wet towel I had in my hands at Dean's face as I walked past him.  
"Now I'm starting to regret it," I said rolling my eyes as I walked over to the couch. He let out a low breathy laugh at my comment as I rested my pack on the arm of the couch and packed my pajamas and make-up into it. I had my back to Dean who I heard get up from his bed and walk over to the bathroom.

"Hey Jude, about before I'm uhh…" He said in a soft voice before I looked over at him a bit confused as to why he was trying to apologize.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," he said before shutting the door.

His words hit me like a brick wall. I was completely and utterly shocked that he was giving me a chance, let alone the fact that he got the word sorry past his lips. I stood there for a moment staring at the closed bathroom door when suddenly a small smile crept onto my lips. When I finally noticed I had this ridiculous smile on my face I shook my head to snap out of my trance.

Soon after that Sam came back with coffee and Dean got out of the shower. I turned the TV off and slowly walked over to the small table were Sam had set down the coffee. Dean soon joined us after finishing packing up his clothes.

"I didn't know what you like in your coffee so I brought some milk and sugar," Sam said pushing the coffee along with the milk and sugar towards me.

"Uhm…I don't like coffee," I said giving him a guilty smile.  
"Oh…that's ok, I'm sure Dean will drink it," Sam said shrugging his shoulders. Dean opened his mouth to protest but closed it again and nodded his head in agreement. We were silent for a moment, Sam and Dean drinking their coffee and me pondering how I would begin to explain everything to them.

"So…are you guys ready to have your future told?" I asked in a somber tone. Sam and Dean slowed their movement as they looked up at me with nervousness in their eyes.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Dean replied looking away. Sam responded with a huff before sitting down at the table. Dean and I followed his example and sat down with a sigh.

"I don't really know where to start; there's so much to tell," I said with a shaky laugh.  
"It's ok Jude just start from the beginning," Sam said as he rested a comforting hand on mine. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"In the very beginning there was God, his angels, and the earth that he had created. All the angels loved God more than anything. They would do anything he asked without question because they knew he loved them too."

"Ok can we skip the bedtime bible story and get to the important stuff please?" Dean complained as he slouched in his chair.

"Dean, please just listen to what she has to say," Sam said giving his brother a warning stare.  
"Thanks Sam," I said with a small smile before continuing.

"Then one day an angel's faith in God faded. God created man and God told his angels to bow down to man. All of the angel's bowed…except for one."

"Lucifer," Sam said.

"Lucifer…he refused to bow and told God that man was flawed and murderous. He told God that he could not bow to something so evil and destructive…and for that God had Michael cast Lucifer out of heaven. He was cast out of heaven and put into a cage deep into hell where he could never escape. Now this is where yellow-eyes comes in."

"Finally," Dean said.  
"Dean, could you shut up and let me tell the story. I'd appreciate it if I could get through the whole thing without any sarcastic remarks."

Dean raised his hands in surrender.

"Thank you…so anyway, this is when Azazel comes into the picture."

* * *

_St. Mary's Convent, Ilchester, Maryland, 1972_

_"__Can you whisper through the door?" he spoke through the priest's body to the young nun that he had just killed. She sprung to life gasping for air, but it was not the young girl inhabiting this body…it was Lucifer._

___  
"You have done well my son," he said through the young girl's body.  
"So…how do I bust you out?" Azazel asked.  
"Lilith…" Lucifer whispered  
"Lilith? But she's neck deep in the pit, it won't be easy," he replied cautiously.  
"Lilith can break the seals," Lucifer ordered with an emotionless voice.  
"Alright…but what can I do?"  
"You must find me a child…a very special child."  
"A child…what child?"_

___

* * *

_

_"__So I guess Sam is this special child? But why? What for?" Dean jumped in with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Hold your horses I'm getting to that," I replied trying to calm him down.  
"And who the hell is this Lilith chick anyway?" Dean interrupted again.  
"Lilith was the first demon that Lucifer created… and it is written that the first demon shall be the last," I said in a low voice as I looked from Sam to Dean._

_"__What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked with fear in his eyes._

_"__Nothing good," I said with sympathy. I was about to continue when Dean's phone rang.  
"Sam, answer the phone and act like you just woke up," I ordered pointing to the phone. Sam walked over to the phone that sat on night stand and picked it up. He flipped it open and cautiously put it to his ear._

_"__Hello?" he asked in a very convincing tired voice. There was a long pause and Sam's face went from curious to shock._

_"__Dad?"_


	7. Chapter7:Scarecrow

**Chapter 7: Scarecrow**

_"Sam, answer the phone and act like you just woke up," I ordered pointing to the phone. "Hello?" he asked. There was a long pause and Sam's face went from curious to shock._

_"Dad?"_

That conversation went exactly the same as in the books. John calls Dean's cell but Sam answers, then John tells them to stop looking for him. However it took a bit of convincing for Dean not to tell John about me.

* * *

"_I'm gunna tell him Jude, maybe he can help us," he said trying to grab the phone out of Sam's hand._

"_No Dean, just hold on for a second and listen to me," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Sam. I turned him to face me and lightly griped his shoulders so he couldn't run away._

"_Trust me John can't help us like you think he can. If anything he'll push me out of the way and take control. I'm not arguing with you about his competence as a hunter, I'm saying that he has no idea how to avoid what's coming," I said not letting go of his shoulders._

"_Jude I have to tell him…"  
"That's just the thing Dean, you don't __**have **__to…I know he's your father and you love him but think of all the secrets he's kept from you and Sam…wouldn't it be nice to keep him in the dark for once?"_

_I could see my words were sinking in because I felt his shoulders relax. Then I saw the worry and emotionless obedience in his eyes fade away; it was then replaced with a tiny spark of mischief and gratitude._

_

* * *

_

Dean wrote down the names that John gave him and then hung up. With a sigh he put the phone down on the nightstand and looked over at me.

"I gather you know what he said," Dean stated as he rose to his feat.  
"I do…" I replied crossing my arms.  
"Uhh guys…care to enlighten me?" Sam asked from his spot on the bed.  
"John gave Dean a list of names, of couples that have gone missing from the same highway," I explained to Sam who had walked over to where Dean and I were standing.

"Great, now that we're all on the same page how about we hit the road, find out what this thing is, and kill it," Dean said with a smile before collecting his things.

"What? No Dean, we've gotta go look for dad. That call he made was from a phone both in California," Sam argued. Dean walked over to Sam and was about to start arguing, but I stopped him before he could start.

"Whoa there you two, this conversation is going the wrong way fast. This is what's going to happen ok?" They both relaxed and faced me with annoyed faces, but I had a feeling that annoyance wasn't directed at me.

"First off this thing is a pagan god, so we are going to burn down the tree that's keeping it alive. Second we are going to go to California **together** and capture the demon that Sam is going to meet on the way."

The mention of a demon that Sam would meet made them temporarily forget about their anger towards each other.

"What do you mean Sam's gunna meet a demon?" Dean asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
"It's a demon possessing a girl's body," I replied looking up at his confused features. I knew that until Meg they never really dealt with any demons; accept for the one in "Phantom Traveler." I would have to teach them all about Devil's traps.

"This demon is a very important chess peace in this game and we need to capture her," I was going to continue but Dean interrupted yet again.

"How the heck are we gunna capture a demon?" he asked with wide eyes.  
"With a Devil's trap but we'll worry about that later," I began but was once **again** interrupted by Dean.

"If we're about to capture a demon with it I think we should worry about it now," he said sarcastically with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh my God Dean will you please shut up for like 5 minutes so I can explain this! Hold all questions till the end for heaven's sake!" He responded with silence and a bit of an eye roll as he crossed his arms and sat on the arm of the couch.

"So the plan is to go burn down the tree, then we go and get the demon. Sound good to you Sam?"

"Ya but how are we going to get this demon into the Devil's trap?" Sam asked in his usual gentle voice. With a smile I grabbed the small piece of chalk from my bag and held it up for Sam to see.

"We're going to trap the demon with a piece of chalk?" he asked cautiously which cause me to let out a small laugh.

"Sort of," I said with a smile as I signaled him to follow me.

I led him and Dean outside and over to the Impala. I stopped right in front of the trunk and extended my open had to dean who stood beside me. I looked over at him and saw him look down at my hand, and then up at me.

"What…you want a high five or something?" he asked with that sarcastic smirk on his lips.  
"Why would I want a high five…I don't where those have been," I said motioning to his hands.  
"Oh that's hilarious, I had no idea you had a sense of humor. See Sam you learn something new every day," he shot back with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"You like learning things Dean? How about I teach you how hard I can punch?" I said sweetly disguising the furry burning in my eyes.

"Common guys stop it!" Sam cut in as I took a step towards Dean.  
"Now tell me what you're trying to do," he said looking over at me.  
"Well if Dean handed me his keys I could show you," I said throwing a glare at Dean.

"Like hell I'm gunna give you my keys!" he argued returning my glare.  
"Dean, just give her the damn keys!" Sam said clearly fed up with Dean.

Dean did the biggest eye roll I have ever seen; then he hesitantly reached into his pocket before slowly pulling out his keys, and dangling them in front of my face. I snatched them out of his hand and walked over to the trunk.

"If you screw up my car I swear…" he started to complain but I cut him off.  
"What, you'll kill me?" I said before opening the trunk. I hear a light laugh escape Sam's lips as I stood up strait, lifting the trunk door over my head.

"Shut up Sam," Dean grumbled as he approached me.

I pulled out the piece of chalk and brought it up to the inside of the trunk door. However before I could even finish the circle I was drawing Dean jumped in and stopped me.

"What are you drawing on my car? That's it; you are officially not allowed to touch anything on this car ever again!"

"No Dean, she's drawing the Devil's trap on the trunk so we can store the demon in there until we can get somewhere to exercise it," Sam said putting a hand on Dean's arm.

Dean stopped and lowered his arm that was reaching for the chalk in my hand.  
"Ya whatever man, I'll go get the bags." As he walked off I could hear him mumbling to himself and I assumed it was about me since I heard the words "stupid" and "chick."

We finished packing everything in the car and I finished the devil's trap.

"So future girl, now what?" Dean asked from the driver's seat.  
"Burkitsville, Indiana," I said meeting his gaze in the rearview mirror.  
"Ah yes…to burn down the tree so we can kill the psychotic scarecrow…perfect," he said before starting the engine and driving away.

* * *

Jude sat on the somewhat lumpy sofa staring at the TV with boredom as she flipped from channel to channel. Finally she settled on a movie she'd seen too many times; then suddenly the door opened revealing Dean Winchester. Jude glanced over at him as he closed the door behind him but returned her eyes to the TV.

Dean took off his jacket and tossed it on his bed. Then he walked over to the couch and plopped onto the cushion furthest from Jude who leaned against the arm of the couch at the other end. There was a very awkward silence between them but it was soon broken by Jude.

"Where's Sam?" she asked with no emotion and not even bothering to look over at Dean.  
"At the library getting his research on," he replied with the same lack of emphasis.

Another silence washed over Dean and Jude as they stared at the TV screen flashing in front of them.

"Common Jude you're not still mad are you?" Dean blurted out as he turned his body to face Jude's.

"Yes Dean I'm still mad at you…holy crap day time TV sucks," she said starting to flip through channels again. Suddenly Dean slid over to where Jude was sitting and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Jude looked up at him in shock and dropped the remote.

"Jude I'm sorry…now look at me and tell me if I'm lying," Dean said softly his deep voice growling deep in his chest.

She looked deep into his eyes and searched for any deception but she could find none. All she could see was a man who was asking for her forgiveness.

"You're not lying," she whispered as she raised her hand to his face and gently grazed her fingers over his temple and through his hair. Dean leaned into her touch as he glided his hand up her arm and flattened her hand against his cheek. Jude softly rubbed her thumb across his cheek and buried her fingertips in his hair.

"Jude I…" he began but Jude lifted her hand away from his cheek and rested her fingertips on his lips hushing him. As she let her fingers slide down his chin and slowly moved her hand to the back of Dean's neck, he leaned closer to her. Then it was his turn to raise a hand and cup her cheek; and as he did he began to close the gap between their lips.

Jude let her eyes flutter shut as his nose touched hers. She lightly grasped the short hair at the back of his head as she felt his lips softly graze hers and then…

"Jude, wake up!" My eyelids flashed open and I jumped at the sound of Dean's voice.  
"Oh thank god it was just a dream," I mumbled to myself but it didn't go unnoticed.  
"What was just a dream?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
"Oh noting just a bad dream," I said looking away so he couldn't see that I was lying.  
"Yeah?" he began looking out at the road.  
"No, it wasn't clowns or midgets," I interrupted.

"Well anyway we're here, so show us where this hulked out tree of yours is," Dean said glancing at me through the rear view mirror.  
"It's in the orchard and it a super old tree with markings on it," I said looking out the window.

I pointed out the entrance to the orchard and Dean pulled over. We grabbed out gear and headed for the tree. We walked for about 5 minutes before we stumbled upon the scarecrow and I got really excited because I knew exactly what Dean was about to say; and to be honest it's probably my favorite Dean-ism.

As Dean walked over to the scarecrow I pulled Sam back and told him that it was ok because nothing was going to happen.

"How do you know, that thing could jump off that cross and attack Dean," Sam said.  
"Just trust me…watch this," I said turning my back to Dean and keeping my eyes on Sam.

"Dude, you fugly," I said in perfect unison with Dean, but only loud enough for Sam to hear.  
"Nice Tat," we said once again in perfect unison. With a bit of surprise in his features Sam raised his hands in surrender.

"Common Dean, enough playing with the fugly scarecrow," I said walking ahead of them.

We finally reached the first tree and I had the honor of setting it on fire…my first supernatural kill. We walked back to the car, Sam and Dean threw their stuff in the trunk as leaned against the car.

"So now what?" Dean asked as he made his way to the driver's side.  
"Now we go hunt down a hell bitch," I said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me…Sam?" he said looking across the car to Sam.  
"Definitely," he replied. Then with a smile they opened their doors and sat down before closing their doors in perfect unison.

"Hey Jude, you coming?" Dean called as he leaned out the window. Then with a smile of my own I got in the Impala.

"To California."


	8. Chapter8:On the Road Again

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but my brother's birthday is on Sunday and it's been a bit crazy.**

**Anyway here's chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it. And thank you for all the reviews it really means a lot.**

**Chapter 8: On the Road Again**

_"Hey Jude, you coming?" Dean called as he leaned out the window. Then with a smile of my own I got in the Impala._

_"To California."_

_

* * *

_

It seemed like the road to California would never end, we had been driving non-stop since 6:30 that morning. I watched the minute hand in my watch join the hour hand over the 12, making my antsyness even worse. I wouldn't mind being in a car this long if I at least had something to do or something to listen to.

With dean in the car obviously we had good music going but it was so quiet because of Sam. I knew Sam wasn't a big fan of classic rock but there had to be some way we could compromise.

"Dean, stop the car," I said leaning on the front seat.  
"Why?" he asked quickly flicking his head half way around to look at me.  
"Just do it," I said rolling my eyes.

He turned the wheel to right until we reached the edge of the road. As soon as the car stopped I got out and started to stretch. I did a few quick ones that caused me to crack in some places before walking over to Sam's door and opening it.

"Alright Sam out you go," I said with a smile.  
"Uhh…sure I guess," he said as he lifted himself out of the car.  
"Thanks Sam I've been going insane back there," I said as I switched places with him.  
"You know you could've just said something and we would've stopped at a corner store or something," Sam explained in his ever so understanding and generous tone.

"I know you would do that for me Sam, but I doubt the bandit over here would," I said following Sam's movements as he sat in the back seat.

I nodded my head in Dean's direction when I called him the Bandit and gave Sam a smile, which he returned as he closed his door. I let out a light breathy laugh as I turned around and closed my own door. Then with a few complaints from Dean we were off again, and I was determined to show Dean that new music isn't that bad; and to get Sam to loosen up a bit.

"Dean, when's the last time you heard a new song? Like on the radio or TV," I said turning my body to face him.

"Why do you care?" he said glancing over at me occasionally.  
"For heaven's sake Dean, I'm just trying to have a conversation with you! So how about you drop a couple layers of the wall that's around you?" I crossed my arms and turned away from him knowing that I wasn't going to get anywhere by starting another argument.

It was dead silent in the car and the air in there was so thick I could feel it pressing on my chest. I massaged my temples trying to relieve some of the frustration pent up inside me but it didn't really do much. I don't know how long we sat in silence but it was awful and I felt like getting out of the car and walking the rest of the way. Then suddenly something unexpected happened.

"I think it's been about 5 years."

I had been resting my head against the window and that that statement caught me completely off guard. I lifted my eyed away from the trees that were flying by and lifted my head from the window as I turned to look at Dean.

"What?" I asked softly.  
"I don't remember the last song I heard, but I stopped listening to the radio about five years ago," he said not taking his eyes off the road.

At first I didn't even notice the smile that crept on to my face as I stared at him. I didn't even hear what he said, I was too caught up in the fact that he was talking to me…that he was letting me in to that heavily guarded wall.

"What? Five years isn't that long. Besides I highly doubt some life changing songs have come out in the last five years," he said when he finally saw me staring at him.

I snapped myself out of the daze I was in and tried to find my place in the conversation.

"No you're right there haven't been any amazing new artists but there are some good ones; and I'd like to show you," I said as I pulled out my iPod from my bag.

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Sam laughed out from the back seat. I turned my head to Sam who was sitting behind Dean and gave him a bit of a glare. He responded by raising his hands in surrender but he still had a huge grin on his face.

"Well Dean…what do you say?" I asked shaking my iPod from side to side.

I prayed for him to say yes as he gazed out upon the open road and it seem like his answer would never come. I felt the disappointment sting my heart as I looked away from Dean and back out the window.

"As long as it's not the pansy stuff that Sam listens to," he said with underlining sarcasm in his voice.

"What? It is not!" Sam exclaimed from the back seat.  
"At least you don't get a headache when you listen to my music," Sam continued. Then I thought I would jump in with a classic Dean comeback.

"House rules Sammy, driver and shotgun pick the music, back seat shuts his cake hole," I said with a smile and a breathy laugh. But Sam and Dena weren't laughing, they were dead silent. Sam was staring at me and Dean kept looking back and forth, from me to the road.

"You really know everything about us don't you," Dean stated. My happy mood didn't falter as Dean spoke so seriously.

"Down to the last freckle on your nose," I said with a smile as I searched my iPod.  
"Well? Am I gunna educate you on modern music or are we gunna sit in silence contemplating the meaning of life?" I asked looking from Sam to Dean.

"Bring it on sweetheart," Dean said with a small grin.

Since Dean did not have anything close to something I could hook my iPod up to, I pulled out my foldable speakers.

"What the heck is that?" Dean asked after seeing my iPod.  
"It's an iPod," I said simply as I plugged it in.  
"That's an iPod?" Sam asked in disbelief as he leaned over the seat to get a better look.  
"Well actually this is an iPod touch," I said as I turned on the speakers.  
"What can it do?" Sam asked as he reached over to grab it.  
"Look Sam, I really don't want to discus technological advances with you," I said as I pulled the ipod out of his reach.

"How about I start us off on something I know you'll like," I said as I scrolled through my ipod.  
"Ya? Well I hope you know that I don't like any boy bands," Dean said glancing at me then returning his eyes to the road.

"Fear not Dean, for we are going to listen to new Metallica," I said with pride as I pushed the play button. I looked over at Dean as we waited for the song to start and saw him raise his eyebrow in interest.

I played "All Nightmare Long" and as the song came into the chorus I could see Dean bobbing his head and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. I smiled as I looked out at the empty road in front of us and enjoyed the sweet sounds of Metallica. We listened to song after song, some Dean liked some he didn't; which I think is because Sam liked them and he didn't want to like any "pansy songs."

We were laughing and signing along to the song that blared out of my speakers when I noticed something. I turned the speakers off and started to put them and my ipod away.

"Hey I was digging that song," Dean protested with a smile.  
"Dean you need to stop the car right now," I said in a soft panicked voice as I shoved my speakers in my bag. I saw Dean's eyebrows pull together with concern out of the corner of my eye.

"It's ok Dean, it's just that we're getting close to where Sam meets Meg," I said looking up at him. I saw nervousness flash in his eyes as he stared into mine; then with a light sigh he pulled over.

I put my bag on the floor and got out of the car, followed by Sam and then Dean. Sam walked over to the trunk with the keys that Dean had tossed him and unlocked the trunk.

"Sam you're gunna need all of your stuff, make it look like you're not with Dean anymore," I said joining Sam at the trunk.

"So how are we gunna get it in the trunk?" Sam asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Unfortunately Sam you'll be hitching it for a while. You'll-"  
"What? No way is he hitching with that demon!" Dean protested as he made his way around the car.

"For heaven's sake Dean he'll be fine. Besides you left him in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night the first time this happened."

"What are you talking about, no I didn't!"  
"That's what you would've done if you never met me!"

Dean's face had been sour since we got out of the car, but now it was shame that flooded the pools of green. I instantly felt remorse for making him feel the hurt he did, but it was something he needed to hear. Dean needed to let Sam grow up; he needed to realize that he wasn't the infant he carried out of their burning house, or the little kid who ate all of the lucky charms. Because that's the only think pushing them apart, that's what will lead them to the wrong ending.

Anyway…You'll get to a bus station and that's where we'll get her. She'll be waiting at the bus stop and she'll also be heading to California."

"She?" Sam asked.  
"She'll be possessing a pretty girl with short blond hair, and brown eyes."  
"How convenient," Dean said with a sarcastic smile.  
"When you get there you'll have just missed the last bus until tomorrow. Sit and talk with her for a bit, pretend like you ran away from Dean and that you're pissed at him," I said patting Sam on the shoulder with a big smile on my face. Sam rolled his eyes and let a small grin drift onto his lips.

"You better get going now Sam…good luck," I said as he walked past me and Dean.  
"Thanks Jude," he said with a forced smile.

I looked back and forth between Sam and Dean and realized they were about to have one of their awkward goodbye moments. So I pretended to be occupied with redrawing the Devil's trap.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll be careful…you should be more worried about Jude. You know give her shotgun 101."  
"Ha! Like I'm gunna need it," I said under my breath.  
"Ya sure…" Dean trailed off. With one last smile Sam started to walk away.  
"3, 2, 1…" I mumbled as I lifted the flap that hid their weapons.  
"Hey…" Dean called causing Sam to turn around.  
"Sammy, be careful."

Sam walked away and Dean walked over to where I was examining a shotgun.

"Whoa sweetheart, hand it over before you put someone's eye out," Dean said rolling his eyes as he pulled the gun out of my hands.

"You could have asked me for the gun," I said following Dean, who walked over to the fence that stood a few feet away from the edge of the road.

"I'm gunna give you a quick lesson so you're not totally helpless so listen up," He said pressing the butt of the gun to his shoulder.

"Hold it tight to your shoulder and-" he explained but I didn't bother listening to the rest of it.  
"Think you can handle that?" he said as he walked up to me and smacked the gun to my chest.

He walked past me to the car and retrieved some empty beer bottles; he put them on the fence posts and stepped aside.

"Try to hit those," he said walking towards me.  
"Are you serious?" I whined.  
"Deadly…now shoot," he said standing to my left so as to give me enough space to shoot.

I rolled my eyes and brought the butt of the gun to my shoulder; I took a breath in and let it out slow as I pulled the trigger.

I bull's eyed every one of them.

I turned to Dean and he looked like surprise came and smacked him in the face. With a smile I walked over to him.

"Oh just so you know…my Dad taught me how to shoot once," I said just above a whisper before patting his shoulder and walking to the car.

"Anything else you might be hiding from me and Sam?" he asked joining me in the car.  
"Dean, the things you don't know about me could fill a book and none of those things are of any concern to you. The only thing you should be concerned about is what decision is going to lead you to the apocalypse," I said sternly before looking out the window.

"Well it would have been nice if you told me it was that time of the month," he said with sarcasm and a grin.

"Why did you want to share your tampons with me?" I shot back with an exaggerated grin.  
"Oh that's hilarious you think of that all by yourself?"  
"Dude, what is your issue with me?"  
"What's my issue with you, where do I start?"  
"Where do you start Dean? Because all I've done is help you and for some reason you hate me!"

I felt tears sting my eyes and I forced them back, the last thing I wanted him to see was me crying. I wouldn't let him win. But he did see them; my instincts told me to walk away and I did. But for a split second I thought I saw regret in his eyes.

I opened the car door and walked off wrapping my arms around me. I stopped when I reached the post that Dean had put the empty beer bottle on and rested my arms on it. I whipped away a stray tear that fell down my cheek and gazed out at the field behind the fence. In my mind I prayed for Castiel to come and take me back to my own time but he didn't answer. This only made me want to cry more, but God help me I wouldn't let them fall.

"Jude…" Dean's voice sounded from behind me. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him walk over.

"What do you want Dean…you already won," I said in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean I won?" he asked softly.  
"You succeeded in making me quit. So if you don't mind I'd like to wait for Cas in peace," I said in the same tone of voice.

"Jude, I never wanted you to quit…and making you cry was the last thing in the world I wanted to do," he spoke just above a whisper and made no moves to touch or comfort me, almost like he was too ashamed to. I turned around and saw him looking down at his feet. He looked up at me and seemed so sorry, but there was more to it than the fight we had.

"Dean what's wrong?" I asked stepping closer to him.  
"Nothing…it doesn't matter. Besides we need to get going Sam needs us," he said before turning around and making his way towards the car.

When his back was turned I reached out to stop him but hesitated and pulled my hand back. He was right, it was getting late and Sam would need our help soon.

"Hey…" Dean called with a more cheerful voice. I looked over to see him dangling the car keys between his thumb and index finger.  
"You wanna drive?" he said tossing me the keys. I caught them with my right before looking down at them. A bright smile stretched across my lips as I looked up at Dean who returned the smile with his eyes.

"Damn straight I wanna drive," I said before walking proudly to the driver's side. We got in and I slipped the keys in the ignition.

"So Dean, what do you say we kill some evil son's a bitches and we raise a little hell?" I said looking at Dean with a mischievous smile.

"I can get on board with that."


	9. Chapter9:Meg

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update but I had a bad case of writers block.**

**Well here's chapter 9 (finally!) I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 9: Meg**

"_You wanna drive?" he said tossing me the keys  
"Damn straight I wanna drive," I said before walking proudly to the driver's side.  
"So Dean, what do you say we kill some evil son's a bitches and we raise a little hell?" I said looking at Dean with a mischievous smile._

"_I can get on board with that." _

_

* * *

_

We drove to the bus station and waited patiently in the parking lot. I gave Sam a text so that he would know we were here. We waited out there for ten minutes and I had restrained Dean more than once from charging in there with a loaded gun. Just as I was beginning to lose my patience I saw Sam walk out of the station with Meg at his side. I felt my heart begging to race and my grip on the steering wheel tightened, making my knuckles turn white.

"Hey…" I heard Dean speak softly beside me as he laid his left hand on my shoulder.  
"You gotta calm down or she'll see us coming a mile away," he said in a stern yet calm voice. I looked over at him and the look of reassurance in his eyes made my heart slowdown a bit. I looked away and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly a few seconds later. Suddenly I felt his right hand on mine. It was then I noticed that I still held the wheel in a death grip.

"It'll be alright," he whispered as he gently unhooked my fingers from the wheel. As our hands fell into my lap I felt his hand let go of mine but I would not let him; because I was still scared and holding his hand made me feel safe. As Sam and Meg got closer and closer, my grip on Dean's hand got tighter and tighter.

I had parked the car far enough away from the station so no one would see us shove Meg in the trunk, but close enough to hide it amongst the other cars. I reached for the door handle so I could get out and open the trunk but Dean stopped me.

"No, you are not going out there," he said with worry flooding his features.  
"Dean she knows what you look like, if you go out there now it'll blow this whole plan to hell. Don't worry I'll be fine; besides you'll be crouching down right next to me."

He gave me a hesitant nod before I opened the door and got out of the car, Dean exiting through the same door, making sure he wasn't seen. Once he was out I closed the door and unlocked the trunk. I looked over at Sam and he caught my gaze. He distracted Meg so I could hide beside Dean without her noticing I was there in the first place. I crouched down and crawled behind Dean who was on one knee beside the back left wheel.

Capturing Meg happened so fast that for a moment I didn't even realize it happened. Sam had distracted her so that her back was to the Impala and then Dean jumped up, grabbed her, and knocked her unconscious. Sam ran over to the trunk, opened it, and then Dean tossed her in. They closed and locked the trunk and then we drove off to the closest abandoned house we could find.

The car ride there was painfully silent and I was counting the minutes till we arrived. Once we were there Dean began to hand out orders and it made me feel a bit more at ease; Dean barking orders was just more normal than dead silence. I was told to go and draw the devil's trap where we would interrogate her and Sam was in charge of the salt and holy water.

Everything was set up; Meg was tied to a chair in the devil's trap, we had salt, holly water, and I had the Colt.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sam asked softly.  
"Almost definitely not," Dean replied.  
"Oh it'll work…especially when she sees this," I said as I pulled the Colt out of my belt.  
"This ain't _The Good the Bad and the Ugly_ sweetheart, how do you even know that thing's going to work?" he complained as he reached for the gun, but I pulled it out of reach.

"Still don't believe me huh?"  
"Not really, no…I only believe in-"  
"What you can see with your own eyes…ya I know," I said with a sigh.  
"Well…might as well get this show on the road," I said picking up the canteen of holy water and splashing it on Meg. She woke with a groan of pain as the water sizzled on her flesh.

"Wakie, wakie eggs and bakie," Dean said in a sing-song voice. To tell the truth I was a bit nervous about my first rodeo with a demon but Dean's sarcasm made me feel like I was safe at home reading about this in my book.

"Ropes, Dean? Is that really the best you can do?" she laughed as she looked down at the chair we tied her to. With a smile she jerked her arms in an attempt to break her bonds but it was no use.

"Not even close sweetheart, you see we've got some new tricks up our sleeve," Dean said with a smirk before looking up. Meg looked up with him and obviously didn't like what she saw.

"Playing with devil's traps now are we?" she replied pulling her game face on.  
"How 'bout I smack that smartass out of your mouth?" Dean threatened with a smile.  
"Hit me with your best shot baby," Meg said smiling a sadistic and seductive grin.

"Dean, I need to talk to you…Sam, can you keep watch please," I whispered. Sam gave me a nod as I pulled Dean into the other room.

"What is it?" he asked a bit impatiently.  
"We need to find out where Azazel is, if he's started collecting psychics yet."  
"That's what I was about to do," Dean said growing more impatient.  
"Your usual methods won't work on this chick. There can't be any room for doubt when we get answers out of her."

"We're not idiots Jude, we can handle this," Dean said beginning to raise his voice.  
"I'm not saying you are Dean, I just...I think it would be better if I interrogated her," I said sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? You won't last two minutes in there! Damn it Jude, that demon will tear you to shreds from the inside out!"

He was worried about me, I knew that; but we needed answers. I slowly shook my head with a small smirk as I stepped closer to Dean. Then I reached up and laid my hands on either side of his face.

"Dean, listen to me," I said as I grazed my fingers down to his jaw line.  
"I'm going to be ok…I'm a lot tougher than you think I am. Besides, you and Sam will be there backing me up the whole time."

He looked at me with frustrated and nervous eyes; I rubbed my thumb on his cheek in an attempt to sooth him.

"To be honest I'm a little scared, but I trust you and Sam and I know you would never let anything happen to me," I said with a smile before snaking my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. We broke apart and I glided my hands down his arms, and then took hold of his hands.

"It'll be ok; trust me. I'll tear that hell bitch a new one," I said with a reassuring smile. I let go of his hands as he let out a small laugh, and with one last deep breath we walked back to where Meg was imprisoned.

"Honestly boys I need to ask…what the hell you think you're doing." Meg barked as she struggled in her chair.

"We think we're going to set our new friend loose on you…see if we can get some answers," Dean said as he glared at her. Meg leaned in her chair to look around Dean's body to where I was standing.

"What's she gunna do, pull my hair?" Meg laughed as she looked me up and down.  
"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve so I'd watch my mouth," I said with a devilish smirk, causing Meg to show a tiny bit of fear.

"Sam, I'm gunna need an injection needle, holy water, salt, an iron knife, and a funnel," I said without lifting my eyes away from Meg's.

"Why a funnel," Dean asked as Sam walked back outside to the car.  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," I said with a smile as I walked over to him.  
"You fools have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. I swear when I get out of here I'm going to make you wish you were dead!" Meg continued to rant while she tugged at the ropes that bound her.

"You should have asked Sam to get something to shut her up," Dean joked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"With what I'm gunna do to her the only words coming out of her mouth will be her begging me to stop," I didn't realize how dark my words were until I saw Dean's face; he looked almost worried. Then Sam walked through the door with everything I asked for bunched together in his arms.

"Just wait till I get out of here. By the time I'm done with you you'll be begging me to kill you!" Meg shouted as I set down the things Sam brought me on a small table.

"Funny…I was gunna say the same thing to you," I said as I lifted the iron knife off the table.


	10. Chapter10:The Torture Chamber

_**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took so long.**_

_**Well here's chapter 10 Enjoy!**_

_**And please review! I like reviews...well nice ones at least.**_

**Chapter 10: The Torture Chamber  
**

"_Just wait till I get out of here. By the time I'm done with you you'll be begging me to kill you!" Meg shouted as I set down the things Sam brought me on a small table._

"_Funny…I was gunna say the same thing to you," I said as I lifted the iron knife off the table. _

_

* * *

_

I must have had a frightful look in my eyes, because I saw genuine fear and panic in Meg's. I griped the knife in my hand and flicked my eyes over to Meg who was struggling in her chair. I got up close to her face and held the knife only inches away from her throat.

"You can make this easy on yourself or very hard. If you tell me where your daddy is I'll set you free without a scratch...if not…let's just say you're in for a world of pain," I said as I gently glided the knife across her jaw line. She groaned in pain as her skin hissed and sizzled like a hot pan when you poor cold water on it.

"You can go to hell bitch," she said through clenched teeth as I lifted the blade away.  
"Not if I send you there first…bitch," I said as I plunged the knife down into her shoulder.

Meg cried out in pain louder and louder as I twisted and grinded the iron in her shoulder. I pulled it out and gave her a minute to respond.

"Where's your father Meg," I asked in an ordering voice.  
"You didn't ask very nice," she said innocently. It made me grin…It was just like when she said it to Dean.

"Where's your father bitch?" I said with a smirk as I stole Dean's words.  
"You know the truth don't you…and you think you can save them?" Meg laughed her words and continued to laugh, making my blood boil. I went to strike her other arm but Sam took hold of my wrist.

"We need to talk for a minute," Sam said as he let go of my wrist. I nodded and we walked out of the room with Dean, right behind us.

"What the hell are you doing in there Jude," he said as if he were scolding me.  
"I think that I'm saving your ass along with the world," I shot back.

"There is an innocent girl in there Jude, and you're torturing her!"  
"Don't you think I know that Sam? Until Castiel came along and zapped me back here I just read about all this crap in books, you don't think that I'm scared right now?"

"No I don't…you look more like you're enjoying yourself," Sam said with a hint of disgust.  
"Sam!" Dean scolded.  
"Tell me you didn't see the way she was acting out there! You know it's true, Dean."

I looked over at Dean, and saw he did agree with Sam. As I thought back to when I stabbed Meg, it did feel like I had done it before…But that wasn't me…was it? I wanted to stop but for some reason I couldn't.

"I don't need this crap. If you don't like it Sam I suggest you leave," I said as I stormed back into the other room. I stomped over to Meg and didn't hesitate for a second.

"Is play time over already?" Meg said with fake sympathy.  
"Not even close bitch," I said with a smile as I grabbed the knife and with all my might drove it into her shoulder, her scream filling the room as I slowly dragged it across to her chest.

"Now tell me where your father is so I can rip his heart out," I said it…but it wasn't my voice anymore.

"Mary Winchester…is that you in there?" Meg said in a shaky voice.  
"Mom," I heard Sam and Dean, say from behind me.  
"You're damn right it is. And I hope you understand very clearly what I will do to save my sons' lives," Mary said pulling out the knife out a bit and then forcing it back down.

"Hell hath no fury right?" Meg said with a pained smile. Mary pulled the knife out of Meg's flesh and set it down on the table. Then she picked up the injection needle and filled it with holly water.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Mary said as she turned towards Meg with the needle.  
"What happens after you find out what you need to know? You find my father, kill him, save the world and your children from a fate worse than death," Meg said with a laugh.

"That's the idea," she said.  
"What about our back up plan, did you put that into your calculations?" Meg teased.

Suddenly I felt Mary, searching my memories and thoughts. When she found nothing about a backup plan in my memories of reading about Sam and Dean, she smiled.

"I guess I'll just have to learn to live with myself if you do have one," Mary said softly before stabbing the needle into Meg, and pumping her veins full of holy water. Mary turned around with a smirk on her face as Meg cried out in pain. She put the needle back on the table and picked up the salt and the funnel. She poured it in the holy water and reached for the needle, but stopped when she caught Sam and Dean in the corner of her eye.

They stared at her with sadness and fear in their eyes. I was so shocked at how much pain I saw in them that I felt like I was going to cry. Mary had made me do all of this to that poor girl and her sons watched her do it. At that moment all I could think about was how cold and cruel she was and I began to hate her for what she made me do.

"Mom…what are you doing…" Sam said with hurt in his eyes and voice.  
"Sam…you don't understand, I have to do this," Mary shot back.  
"But she's just an innocent girl," Sam pleaded as a tear ran down his cheek.

I felt so much anger toward her for making her sons feel the way they did. How could any mother stand to see her children look at her like she's a monster?

"Mom…please, y-you need to stop…you're going to kill her," Dean choked out as he tried to suppress his tears.

When that tear left his eye, I felt my anger boil over. How dare she make them cry, how dare she use me to torture that poor girl!

"_Let me out now or so help me God, I will tear you apart from the inside out!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungsand heard it echo throughout my body. Suddenly I began to regain control of my body as I felt it fall to its knees.

"No please…I need more time," Mary pleaded as she clutched the sides of my head.  
"Your time is up, now get out!" I shouted back. I gained more and more control, but as I did I began to feel something odd. It was like fear, the most intense fear I've ever felt in my life. But it wasn't just fear, it was more like a mesh of every bad feeling times 10.

Then I realized what it was…It was her love for Sam and Dean, it was her fear of losing them and everything that came with it. That's why she took over and didn't think twice about hurting or even killing Meg.

Then I heard crying and suddenly I was face to face with Mary Winchester. She sat on the floor with her head in her hands as she cried. I walked over to her and sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder blade. Her head whipped up in surprise and I saw her hurt features that where covered in tears.

"_What do you want?"_ she asked in a defeated voice.  
_"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry…and that I understand,"_ I replied with a smile. She looked up at me with surprise in her eyes which turned to gratitude.

"_How about we call a truce and work together on this whole apocalypse thing?"_ I asked I stood up and extended my hand to Mary. She looked up at me, then at my hand, then back at me and with a smile she took my hand. Suddenly I was blinded by a white light, so I shut my eyes tightly. When I opened them again I was on my back and looking up at Dean's worried face.

"Jude, is that you?" Dean asked, tightening his grip on me.  
"Hey Dean," I said with a groan, as my head pounded in my ears.  
"Thank God…Are you ok?" he asked as he helped me sit up.  
"Besides the killer headache, I'm fine," I winced as I placed a hand on the side of my head.  
"What the hell happened?" Sam asked from behind me.  
"I'll explain in a minute," I said as I stood up.

I walked over to Meg who was in horrible shape and picked up the Colt that I put on the table. I pulled back the hammer and aimed it at her head, the barrel only inches away from her forehead.

"Y-you gunna sh-shoot me…well I hate to t-tell you this but…it a-ain't gunna do shit," Meg said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Take a good look at this gun Meg, I think you'll find that it can do some damage," I said locking my arm in place. Meg's small smile faded when she realized what I was talking about.

"So this is the Colt," Meg said just above a whisper, clearly forcing her words to come out.

"Yes this is the Colt, and I have it aimed at your forehead; not a terribly pleasant situation for you I must say. So how about I cut you a deal, you tell me where your daddy is and I'll let you live."

"And if I don't?" she replied in a shaky voice.  
"Then I'll blow your brains out…how's that sound?" I said without even a small flinch.  
"How do I know you'll keep your word?" she asked.  
"You don't…how do I know you'll tell the truth about where he is?" I countered.  
"You don't…so how about we make a deal?" she suggested with a smirk.  
"Jude, don't do it," Dean said with worry leaking out of his words.  
'It's ok Dean, I know what I'm doing," I said before lowering the gun and getting closer to Meg.

The deal was that in return for information about where her dad is I won't kill her. I bent down so I was face to face with her. Then as a precaution I held the gun under her chin before leaning in and kissing her.

"Where is he" I said as I pulled away.  
"Playing wrestling with his psychics, I take it you know where that is," she said with a weak smile.  
"Now let me go," she ordered.  
"Sorry sweetheart, no can do," I said as I set down the Colt.  
"You can't break the deal; you promised you wouldn't kill me!" she shouted as she struggled to get out of her ropes.

"Actually I'm not breaking it, cause I just planned on sending you back to hell," this time it was my turn to smirk.

"No…" she breathed her eyes wide with shock.  
"Exorcizamus Te, omnis immundus. Spiritus omnis satanica potestas," I exorcized her and all I could think of was how grateful I was for memorizing the Supernatural books. The girl Meg was possessing was ok…besides the stab wounds on her shoulders. We made sure she was alright and gave her a bus ticket.

"So where to now Jude?" Dean asked after the bus pulled out of the lot.  
"A place called Cold Oak," I said in an uneasy voice.  
"You don't mean the one in South Dakota," Sam said with a nervous laugh.  
"That's exactly what I mean…but first we need to find John."

"Easier said than done," they replied in unison.  
"I mean where do we even start?" Sam continued.

"How about we start with a phone call? And if that doesn't work, I guess we'll have to kill it ourselves."


	11. Chapter11:Intermission

**Chapter 11: Intermission**

"_That's exactly what I mean…but first we need to find John."  
"Easier said than done," they replied in unison.  
"I mean where do we even start?" Sam continued.  
"How about we start with a phone call? And if that doesn't work, I guess we'll have to kill it ourselves."_

_

* * *

_

We called John, but of course there was no answer. To be honest we weren't even remotely close to being ready to fight this thing, especially without John. Now it's nothing but a waiting game, and even when the time comes I won't be able to do anything. I'll be useless in a battle; I don't even know how to shoot a gun.

We were still squatting at the house that I tortured Meg in, and as Sam and Dean bickered inside I was outside in the cool night air. I stepped off the porch and walked over to the impala with a small smile on my lips. She was so beautiful, so cool, and so important. I gently lay a hand on the roof and glided it down to her hood.

"Thanks for protecting us old girl," I whispered softly as I pated the hood.

I crossed my arms over my abdomen and walked toward the grass, that lead into a field. I climbed on top of the small hill that ran alongside the old house and sat down to look at the stars. They were so clear without any city lights around.

It was so quiet, so peaceful with the wind whispering to me, making my hair wave and dance. But I couldn't fully enjoy the peace I found, because my head was swimming in images and thoughts about what was to come.

"I could sure use your help right now Cas," I said out loud as I looked out into the distance.  
"Help with what?" a voice sounded behind me making me jump out of my skin.  
"Jesus Christ! Damn it Dean, you scare the hell outta me," I scolded as he sat down next to me.  
"Hehehe…" He chuckled as he got comfortable.  
"Well I'm glad my heart jumping in my throat amuses you," I said in a stern voice as I looked back up at the sky.

"It was more the look on your face that made me laugh…What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked softly.  
"Just trying to clear my head…" I trailed off. I could see Dean's eyebrows pull together with concern; I guess he could see through my tough girl act.

"You wanna tell me what's bothering you?" It was less of a question and more of a light suggestion, almost like he was worried about me.

"There are just so many things swimming around in my head...What if your dad doesn't show up, was Meg telling the truth….But the worst thing is how fast this is coming at me," I said with a heavy sigh as I sat up and crossed my legs.

"What do you mean it's coming at you?" He asked as he faced me with a very confused look.  
"I'm not a soldier Dean; I'm just a regular college student. I've never shot a gun let alone held one; I've never had the responsibility of having to save the lives of 6 billion people. I just…"

"You just what…"

"I just feel so frustrated and scared, the story I loved and the adventure I wanted wasn't supposed to be like this. I've never been a responsible or driven person, I didn't even graduate with my class. The only reason I'm in college is so my family won't look at me like I'm a failure. And now I have the whole world resting on my shoulders. I just feel so lost."

As I blurted out my shameful past tears began to fall from my eyes. Normally I would try to force them back but at that moment I didn't care…I didn't care if Dean saw my tears...didn't care that he saw how weak I was. Then I felt Dean's arm wrap around me and pull me close.

"Look, I know all about families being disappointed in you. I can imagine that it would be harder to just suddenly stumble upon all of this, instead of being raised with it like I was. But you are not alone in this, and we're gunna take that son of a bitch down together," He said in a stern yet soft voice as he held me tighter.

"This is so weird," I said with a small teasing smile.  
"What's weird?" he asked as he pulled away so he could look at me.  
"You with the touchy, feely, yoga crap," I said raising an eyebrow.  
"Shut up," he said in embarrassment which caused me to laugh.  
"All joking aside Dean, I really appreciate it. You saying something like that means a bit more to me than if Sam were to say it."

"Why do you say that?" he asked in funny confusion.  
"Well you don't show your soft side that often, so it's special when you do." I said and his expression began to soften, though he was still confused.

"Well you're not exactly a bucket of sugar and everything nice," he said, his sarcastic side coming back to the surface.

"You forgot spice," I corrected.  
"What?"  
"It's sugar, **spice**, and everything nice," I said putting emphasis on spice.  
"I know…I took it out cause you have too much spice as it is." I gave him a playful punch on the arm which caused him to laugh.

"You know Jude, it might not seem like it to you but I think you're very brave for doing all this," He said looking at me with a proud smile.

"Why are you being so weird?" I asked in a mix of confusion and amusement.  
"I dunno…I guess it's just…"  
"It's just, what?"  
"You're the first real friend I've ever had. You're not just another girl that I wanna hop in the sack with…and it's nice," he replied shyly.

"Am I not attractive enough for you or something?" I asked with an annoyed face.  
"What? No you're plenty attractive just not in that way," he said scrambling to recover.  
"So you're saying I'm ugly?" I countered.  
"I didn't say that," Dean said becoming more and more confused, making it harder for me to keep a straight face.

"You said I'm just not attractive in "that way". "That way" being physically and sexually, therefore you think I'm ugly."

"No that's not what… stop doing that," Dean said getting frustrated.  
"Doing what? I'm just clarifying what you said," I defended as I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.  
"What clarifying? You're twisting my words around. I know this mind game and I don't like it."

That was it…I couldn't hold it in anymore, he was so frustrated and confused trying to recover his cool composure that he usually has around women.

"That was so not funny," he said defeated and bitter.  
"Are you kidding me? That was hilarious…what happened to Mr. Smooth around the ladies?"  
"Shut up."

"Hey you guys," Sam called from behind us. We turned around to see Sam holding Dean's cell phone in the air.

"It's Dad… he wants to talk to Jude," he said in a tentative voice. And with that our…well my fun was over. I lifted myself off the ground and walked over to Sam. I gingerly grasped the phone with my finger tips and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Jude, this is John Winchester. You mind telling me what's going on?"

* * *

**I know this one was short but I needed something to bridge the last chapter and the next one together. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway and please review!**


	12. Chapter12:There's no place like home

**Chapter 12: There's no place like home**

"_It's Dad… he wants to talk to Jude," he said in a tentative voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Jude, this is John Winchester. You mind telling me what's going on?"_

"We've been waiting on your ass to return our phone call."

Not the best approach, I know; but John always kinda got on my nerves. The way he never answered the phone when Dean called, and the way he was so passive and insensitive to the boys.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked by my words.  
"So how about you drop the whole Kung Fu wandering the Earth act, then get your ass over here so we can kill this hell bitch and save the world," I scolded before handing the phone to Sam, who had shock slapped on his face.

"Sam, tell him where we are and ask him how long it'll take him to get here; and if he tries to give you any orders hang up on him," I instructed waving the phone in front of Sam's face.

"You want me to do what?" "You want him to do what?" They said in unison.

"Sam, don't you do it; do you have any idea how pissed he'd be?" Dean argued.  
"Who gives a shit? For heaven's sake you're grown men, you don't think it's a little ridiculous to still be afraid of what kind of punishment daddy's going to dish out?" I said a bit shocked at the level of obedience they give to their father.

"She's right Dean…" Sam said about to put the phone up to his ear.  
"So you're going to listen to her over your own brother? You're just going to go along with random chick who, we picked up off the side of the road?"

I know that Dean wasn't thinking when he said it but at that moment I didn't really care. Actually it was more like I was too angry to realize it; so without thinking I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. His face swung away from me as I hit him, when he looked back at me he had a red handprint and two small scratches on his cheek.

"How dare you," I said in a low raspy voice before storming off.

I walked back towards the old house but I didn't go inside; I walked around to the other side of the house and started to pace back and forth, thinking not so nice things about Dean. But the more I thought about how much of an asshole he was the more I started to think about why he would say such a thing.

"Does he really think I'm that annoying?" I asked myself out loud as my pacing started to slow down.  
"It's like I'm just some unwanted trash that got stuck to his shoe," I said my pacing becoming even slower still.

"I thought we were friends…but I'm obviously just another woman on the street as he passes through town," my voice was just above a whisper and my pacing had stopped completely. Most of my anger was now replaced with the burning in your stomach that you feel when someone has betrayed you.

"I'm such an idiot," I said sitting down on the back porch with my head in my hands.  
"You should not say such things, you are a very intelligent young woman," a low voice said from the darkness. I knew that deep, kind voice that held light lingering confusion.

"Cas?" I asked lifting my head and whipping away a stray tear.  
"Hello Jude," He said stepping into the moon light.

Without thinking I stood up, threw my arms around him and began to sob on his chest. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around me and softly patted my back, as if that were the only thing he knew to do. His uncertainty and confusion made me smile and helped me to stop crying.

"Jude, why are you…crying?" Cas asked in a genuinely concerned tone which made me pull away from him in shock.

"Cas, are you feeling ok?" I asked before slapping my hand to his forehead to check his temperature.  
"I feel fine. Why do you ask?" I listened intently to his words to make sure I wasn't imagining it; and sure enough true emotion kept fading in and out of his voice.

"Cas, you sound like you actually care. Almost like you have emotions," I said looking up at him in search of an answerer.  
"Spending so much time with the Winchesters has changed the way I perceive things," Cas explained as he let go of me.  
"So in other words they rubbed off on you," I said also letting my arms drop to my sides.  
"Yes, they have…rubbed off on me," Cas repeated my words as if committing it to memory.  
"I wish I could switch your Dean for this one," I grumbled jabbing a thumb over my shoulder.  
"He has said something unkind to you?" Cas said with a foreign glint of understanding in his eyes.  
"Ya, basically he called me a piece of trash that he found on the side of the road," I stated bluntly as I sat back down on the porch.

"Jude," Cas said as he sat down next to me.  
"You mustn't take everything that Dean sais to heart. As I have learned, he has very limited control over what comes out of his mouth," Cas explained and I could tell he was speaking from experience.

"I know I shouldn't and most of the time I don't, but it's like he doesn't like me at all," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Jude, you must also remember that the Dean in this time still has not yet learned how to stand on his own without clinging to his father's word," Cas said as he gently rested his hand on my shoulder.  
"He will come around eventually, but you must have faith," he said as he let his hand slip from my shoulder.

"Thanks Cas, I don't think I could do this if I didn't have you backing me up," I said giving him a hug which he returned more gracefully than last time.

"Jude, there's something that you need to understand," Cas said as he pulled away.  
"What is it?" I said a bit worried.  
"Jude, this is the last time I will be able to travel to this year. My powers are becoming more and more limited and I," Cas began to explain but I pressed my index finger to his lips.

"It's ok Cas, I understand; don't worry about me I'll be fine," I said with a forced smile.  
"I'm sorry Jude, but unless I am accepted back into heaven there is no way to send you back home. You will have to remain in this time until the end of your days. That is of course if you don't come back with me now."

Castiel's eyes were glazed over with shame and regret as he explained my ultimatum. Suddenly I felt a huge weight on my chest and a sick empty feeling in my stomach. In order to save the world I would never be able to see my family or friends again. It seemed like so much when I said it in my mind, but in my heart the decision was easy to make. I may not be able to see them again, but at least I'd know they were alive.

"My job isn't finished yet, so it looks like I'll have to stay," I said with a genuine smile and yet tears of sadness ran down my cheeks.

"Take care Jude…I will miss you," he said as he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around me. This time it was my turn to awkwardly return the hug that I was not expecting.

"I'll miss you too Castiel…" I whispered in his ear as I gripped the back of his jacket.  
"The little angel on my shoulder," I said with a light laugh as I pulled away.

And just like that he disappeared…but for a split second I could have sworn I saw him smile.

* * *

Omg you guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I had a hard time putting this chapter together cause of the really bad case of writer's block I had. Well anyway here's chapter 12 and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry chapter 13 is on it's way and should be here soon.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter13:Sweet Dreams

**Oh my god you guys I'm sorry for taking so long but I moved recently and I also just haven't had a lot of time lately. So please forgive me and stick with the story cause I swear I'm going to finish it. I also have been sort of working on a Lord of the Rings fic so if you're interested keep an eye out fort it, I should be posting it soon. Anyway here's chapter 13 and I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Chapter 13: Sweet Dreams**

_"I'll miss you too Castiel…" I whispered in his ear as I gripped the back of his jacket.  
"The little angel on my shoulder," I said with a light laugh as I pulled away._

_And just like that he disappeared…but for a split second I could have sworn I saw him smile._

_

* * *

_

Right after Castiel, vanished I suddenly realized what I had done. The realization that I would never see my family again hit me like a ton of bricks, and I found that my legs no longer had the strength to hold me up. I sat down on the porch and held my head in my hands as tears began to sting my eyes.

"Why did it have to be me?" I whimpered softly.  
"We've been asking ourselves the same question for a long time," a voice spoke softly from the side of the house. My head shot up in surprise and I instantly started wiping away the tear trails on my face. The last thing I needed right now was Dean teasing me for crying.

"We know how you feel," Sam continued as he stepped out of the shadows. I searched behind his tall figure for Dean, but he never emerged from the darkness. I let my eyes fall to the ground as a small sigh of relief escaped my lips, while Sam walked over to where I sat with sympathetic eyes.

"I can't do this, Sam; I'm not a hunter like you and Dean," I said as tears ran freely down my face. I didn't mind if Sam saw me cry, he was kind and understanding unlike Dean.  
"It's going to be alright Jude, Dean and I will be here," Sam cooed as he sat next to me on the rotting porch.  
"I know you will…but I seriously doubt that Dean will be even remotely sympathetic," I scoffed as I whipped away the tears that rolled under my chin.  
"It might not seem like it, but he really does care; he just doesn't know how to show it," Sam explained as he stroked my upper back. His comment made me smile, it made me think of Dead in the Water when Dean said 'Oh god, we're not gonna have to hug or anything are we.'

"Just give it time Jude, he'll come around," Sam reassured me with a smile. I removed my eyes from the trees in front of me and looked over at Sam, who looked back with bug puppy dog eyes. It made me feel warm and comfort to see him look at me like that, like he would never let anything hurt me.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked Sam as the last of my tears started to dry.  
"Ya sure," he replied as he let his hand slip from my back.  
"I don't know if it's because I'm your mom's reincarnation or whatever, but I really feel like you guys are my family…you know…despite all of Dean's not so nice behavior," I said laughing at the last part. Sam let out his own soft chuckle as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.  
"Me too, Jude," Sam said with a sigh as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well now you're the closest thing to family that I have," I said feeling the lump return to my throat.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he lifted his head off mine.  
"You didn't hear what Cas told me?" I asked pulling away from him.  
"Castiel was here?" Sam asked with excitement in his eyes.  
"Ya he came and told me that I can't go back to my own time," I said with a twinge of bitterness.  
"What?" Sam exclaimed with raised eyebrows.  
"But he's an angel, he can't just leave you here," Sam ranted with a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.  
"Sam, it's not his fault. He rebelled against heaven so he's cut off from its power. He said that I either go back with him this last time or I stay here forever."

"Why in the world did you choose to stay?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
"Because six billion lives are more important than my happiness," I stated simply which made Sam's eyebrows pull together in sympathy.  
"I'm so sorry Jude," Sam whispered as he grazed the palm of his hand over my shoulder blade. His soft words brought back the tears I had been holding in. They flowed freely down my face as I broke out into tiny sobs. Then Sam wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He made a soft hushing sound that was followed by murmured words telling me everything would be alright. I cried myself to sleep in his arms, only vaguely remembering being brought into the house. Almost like it was part of the dream I had that night.

* * *

"Cas!" I called out, my voice echoing across the lake.  
"Cas, please!" I called again as I turned away from the lake and looked around the cottage that stood behind me. I recognized it as the cottage my family would go to every summer when I was younger, before I went off to college. Just seeing it made me want to cry again.

"Cas please…I know you're here, I just want o talk to you," I said in utter hopelessness, my voice cracking and giving out. Then I suddenly felt a strong had touch my shoulder making my heart skip a beat. I turned around slowly afraid that it was just my imagination or just part of my dream. But there he stood, with sad blue eyes that flowed with regret.

"Jude," he began softly but I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck. I held him tightly as I cried onto his shoulder. He returned the hug without hesitation, almost as if he was expecting it. But somehow it was different this time; he wasn't cold and awkward, or stiff and rigid like a plank of wood. When he wrapped his arms around me he felt soft, and warm. And as I continued to cry he locked his arms around me tighter, gripping the fabric of my shirt in his hands. My sobbing began to slowly calm down to small sharp breaths, tears still falling freely down my cheeks. Then I heard something that took my breath away completely and made my tears stop in their tracks. Castiel's heart was beating.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I pulled away from him, holding him at arm's length with wide eyes. He looked back with apologetic eyes, which suddenly turned confused when he saw the shock on my face.  
"What is it Jude?" he asked searching my eyes for an answer. At first I didn't reply because I was too focused on the mission at hand. I cautiously stepped closer to him with my hands still on his shoulders. He looked at me in utter confusion, but I ignored it as I pressed my ear to his chest; and just as I suspected, his heart was beating strongly. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I heard the steady rhythm that echoed in my ear and twitched under my fingertips.

"Cas your heart's beating," I said in excited awe as I stood up strait.  
"Yes I know," he replied with flecks of shame in his eyes as he looked away from me.  
"Why are you ashamed? You should be proud to have a beating heart," I asked with a smile still on my face.  
"Because it means that I am becoming human…becoming weak," he said with fleeting frustration. My smile faded as he turned away from me and walked to the end of the dock. I walked up behind him and snaked my fingers through his loose hand and he looked back at me with the emotionless eyes I had grown so used to.

"I hate to break it to you but humans are a lot stronger than angels," I said sweetly while trying to hide my sympathy.  
"How?" he asked confused and a bit insulted.  
"Because we have to deal with emotion," I stated simply which made Cas look at me with a smidgen of curiosity.  
"There are thousands of emotions and each day we don't know which one we're going to feel, or how strongly we'll feel it. Some days are good and some are bad, and if they're bad we have to find strength inside ourselves to get past it. And any human will tell you that emotional pain is a million times worse than physical pain. A broken leg will heal in a couple of months, but a broken heart can last years." I felt the urge to cry come over me again but I managed to push it back. Then I saw Cas's eyes soften with gratitude and understanding, which made the smile return to my face.

"Just out of curiosity how do you feel right now?" I asked in an attempt to find out how human he was.  
"Nothing," he said nonchalantly.  
"Well how did you fell a moment ago?" I asked rolling my eyes.  
"I'm not sure," he said once again in a plain voice.  
"How can you not be sure? Were you sad, angry, frustrated," I asked getting frustrated myself.  
"I don't know my emotions seem to come and go as they please, and when they leave it's as if I never had them," he explained with just the smallest change in his voice.  
"Well then tell me how this makes you feel," I said nonchalantly before pressing my lips against his.

I'm not sure what possessed me to kiss him right at that moment but once I did I didn't want to stop. I found myself sliding my arms over his shoulders and my fingers tangling themselves in his hair. To my surprise I felt Cas return the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. The kiss was passionate and fiery but at the same time sweet and gentle. It was like jumping into a cool lake on a hot summer day. Like a wave of relief, relaxation, and the tingling sensation you get from the temperature difference. That's what it felt like to kiss Castiel.

"So?" I asked when we pulled away.  
"It was strange…" he began as he let his arms drop to his sides.  
"My limbs felt weak…and it felt like waves of heat flowed under my skin. I could not think of anything but the warm waves. Nor did I realize I had put my arms around you, it was like…" he said searching for an appropriate word.  
"Instinct," I said for him to which he nodded in agreement. Then I hear a voice echoing around me, a voice that softly called my name.

"Sam is trying to wake you up," Cas explained, probably seeing the look of confusion on my face.  
"Oh…I guess I should go then," I said a bit disappointed.  
"Jude, I am sorry that you are trapped in this time," Cas blurted out.  
"It's ok Cas, as long as they're alive and safe I'll be fine," I said as I place my hand on his cheek.  
"Cas? Will I ever see you again or is this the last time?" I asked as I mentally crossed my fingers.  
"I will try to visit you in your dreams once in a while, but I can't promise anything," he said with apologetic eyes.  
"See you later Cas," I said with a smile before giving him a light peck on the lips. Then I woke up to see Sam hovering over me with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Oh good you're awake, I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up," Sam said with a smile as he took a few steps back.  
"Hurry up and get ready Jude," Sam said as he tossed me my back pack.  
"Why?" I asked groggily.  
"Cause we're heading to Missouri," He said before walking out the door.


	14. Chapter14:The Air is Finally Clear

**Chapter 14: The Air is Finally Clear  
**

"_Hurry up and get ready Jude," Sam said as he tossed me my back pack.  
"Why?" I asked groggily.  
"Cause we're heading to Missouri," He said before walking out the door. _

_

* * *

_

I was not happy, not at all. We were on our way to Missouri to kill the racist truckand Dean was refusing to listen to anything I had to say. Was he so hung up on Cassie that he didn't have time to quickly go stop a psycho religious bitch, and save the poor reaper under her control? He could have at least let Sam and I go without him, but oh no we had to tag along and endure the awkward sexual tension between a stubborn hunter and a sassy reporter. About halfway through the drive I had given up trying to talk sense into Dean, and resorted to not talking at all. I sat with my arms crossed and an annoyed pout on my face as I stared out the window, stewing in my frustration towards Dean. Sam had tried to talk to me throughout the long drive but I would only respond with a few words, at least when Dean was around.

"I'll be back in a sec, you guys want anything?" Dean asked as he was going to pay for the gas we just got. I just gave a huff in response before sinking further into the back seat.  
"Naw I'm good, "Sam declined casually then gave Dean, a look that said 'come on man, just apologize.' Dean just rolled his eyes and walked over to the small convenience store. When the door closed behind him Sam and I let out a simultaneous sigh of frustration, which made us smile at each other.  
"How you holding up?" Sam asked knowing I would answer him properly now that Dean was gone.  
"I'm ok, just a little frustrated with your brother," I said with a pout which made Sam laugh.  
"Just a little?" he asked with breathy chuckles still escaping his lips. I couldn't help cracking a tiny smile at Sam's hearty laughter. I was about to reply with a smart remark but I saw Dean walking towards the car and my smile fell back into a frown.

"Oh don't stop on account of me," Dean said in a very annoyed and unimpressed tone. Sam let out a heavy sigh and I just rolled my eyes back to the window as Dean made his remark.  
"Well this should be a nice drive," Dean said grumpily before turning the key and then flicking on the radio. We pulled out of the gas station a little faster than necessary and began speeding down the road.  
"Maybe if you let Sam and I go fix the reaper thing we wouldn't be in this situation," I mumbled grumpily to myself as I stared out the window. Suddenly Dean jerked the car to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks.  
"Get out then if you wanna go hunt so bad," Dean snapped without even looking back at me. His harsh words made my heart jump in fearful surprise and made my eyes involuntarily water. I suppose the fact that I was thinking about my family didn't really help to stop tears from welling up in my eyes. But I wasn't about to tell Dean, I was tired of explaining myself to him. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to stop tears from falling, which only half worked. I also couldn't stop nodding my head, like I was trying to show him I understood what he said. Sam kept ranting and scolding Dean about how he was treating me, but I don't think that Dean was listening. He just stared out the windshield with no expression and his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Ok…I'm sorry," I whispered before getting out of the car with my back pack dangling from my right hand.  
"Jude, wait!' Sam called as I closed the door to the impala. I ignored him as I slunk my arms through the straps of my bag and started to walk back the way we came. I heard a door open and close behind me and Sam calling my name as his hurried footsteps that chased after me.  
"Jude, you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you go off on your own," Sam argued as he took hold of my arm. I looked back at him with a somewhat blurred vision, caused by the tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Jude, don't listen to him he didn't mean it like that," Sam cooed as he protectively griped my shoulders.  
"It's not that Sam…" I whispered shakily.  
"Then what is it?" he asked as his eyebrows pulled together with concern.  
"It's all wrong Sam; I've been protecting you and Dean from the wrong things," I confessed with shame.

It was true, this whole time I had been preventing them from learning; from learning to appreciate and rely on each other. I was preventing them from learning to be brothers again.

"What do you mean Jude?" Sam asked in utter confusion. At this point Dean stepped out of the car and slowly made his way over to us.  
"It makes you closer…all of it. Each hunt you go on, each fight you have; and it doesn't just bring you closer as brothers it makes you stronger as individuals. It's that very strength and love for each other that stops Lucifer. It's only now that I've realized how much I've hindered you, instead of helped you."

"But you can't give up; not after choosing to be stuck here just to help us," Sam argued.  
"What do you mean you're stuck here?" Dean asked cautiously.  
"You didn't tell him?" I asked as I looked away from Dean and back at Sam.  
"Tell me what?" Dean asked looking back and forth from me to Sam.  
"Castiel…" I began.  
"The angel?" Dean interrupted.  
"Ya, last night he came and told me that I had a choice to make…" I trailed off as I felt tears begin to sting my eyes.  
"What kind of a choice?" Dean asked with pieces of sympathy flowing into his voice.  
"He rebelled against heaven, and his powers have been growing more and more limited so…" I choked as uncontrolled tears began to flow.  
"That was the last time he could come to this time…and you had to choose between your home and us," Dean said, his words becoming slower and quieter until they were just a whispers.  
"Jesus…Jude I'm sorry," Dean said, his voice laced with painful regret. I extended my arms and wrapped them around Dean's waist as tears flowed down my face. Without hesitation he hugged me tightly and softly stroked my hair.  
"Don't worry Jude, we'll get you home," Dean said softly in my ear.  
"So how about we go hunt this reaper of yours?" Dean asked, holding me at arm's length in an attempt to stow any suspicion that he really cared.  
"How about Sam and I go hunt the reaper and you go help Cassie, that way we kill two birds with one stone," I said with a knowing smile as I whipped away the remaining tears on my face.  
"Alright, fine!" Dean exclaimed before walking back to the car, mumbling to himself. Sam and I just smiled at each other as we followed slowly behind to gather the supplies needed.

"We'll meet you at Cassie's house when we're done with the reaper," I told Dean as I threw on my back pack. He simply nodded in reply, which made me smile.  
"What are you smilin' about?" he asked with a small grin of his own.  
"Just you and your awkward, stone faced warrior persona," I said with a breathy giggle.  
"Would you rather I go all Scarlett O'Hara on you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, I like you better as Dean Winchester," I said with a light laugh as I softly patted his cheek.  
"Hey Jude you ready?" Sam asked as he closed the trunk.  
"Ya Sam, let's go."

* * *

**Yay! Finally done! Next chapter things are gunna start happening! Exciting things! So please review, I like reviews they make me happy.**


	15. Chapter15:Something Awful part1

**_Yay finally done! Sorry it took so long, but I really didn't want to rush with this one. I also want to thank all of my readers and especially my reviewers, you guys are awesome and I really appreciate all your wonderful comments. Anyway here's Chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy!_**

**Chapter 15: Something Awful part1  
**

"_Would you rather I go all Scarlett O'Hara on you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, I like you better as Dean Winchester," I said with a light laugh as I softly patted his cheek.  
"Hey Jude you ready?" Sam asked as he closed the trunk.  
"Ya Sam, let's go." _

* * *

I discovered a new Sam while making our way down, what seemed like, a never-ending road. He seemed more relaxed, like he was a little relieved. I knew immediately that it was because he was away from Dean. It wasn't that he didn't love him, but I imagine that being around someone that much would get frustrating; especially when you're both so different. It would be good for both of them to be apart for a while. It'll show them how much they need each other in this fight. And it'll relieve some of the tension between them, which I assume is from Sam's visions and the issues with their dad. On the subject of Sam's visions, I was surprised that it hasn't come up yet; either by one of their questions or my explanations.

"How much further Sam?"  
"Maybe another 15 miles?"  
"Sam, I'm from Canada 15 miles means absolutely nothing to me."  
"Uhh…24 kilometers?"  
"I mean time."  
"Uhm maybe another 4 hours?"  
"Well we better pass a motel soon or I'm gunna pass out right here on the side walk."

It was about eight o'clock when we finally reached this small town in the middle of nowhere. We'd been walking all day down a ridiculously long road with deep thick woods on either side. It was like in the movies, when you're running down a hallway and no matter how far or fast you run you never reach the end. "Hey, there's one!" Sam said as he pointed ahead of us and slightly to the left.  
"Thank God," I said hoarsely as I pulled the straps of my pack up to relieve some of the weight on my shoulders.

I heaved a sigh of relief when we walked through the motel room door. And when the lights came on, revealing two queen sized beds, I looked up at the sealing mouthing "Thank you." I could hear Sam, giggling to himself at my over exaggerated happiness as he tossed his pack on the floor.  
"Shut up Sam," I said as I playfully pushed him to the side.  
"Hey Jude, you hungry?" Sam asked with a huge smile still on his face.  
"Oh my god I'm starving!" I exclaimed as I followed Sam to the door.  
"It's ok Jude, I'll get it; you stay and relax," he said sweetly as he rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. With a grateful nod I walked over to the couch and sat down, hearing the door creak open as Sam got ready to leave.  
"Oh and make sure you don't-"  
"Let anyone in, I know," I interrupted with a smile, which Sam returned before closing the door behind him.

I made myself comfortable on the couch and was about to turn on the T.V, when I heard a phone ring. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and found it wasn't mine. So I got up and followed the disembodied ringing. I eventually found Sam's phone, which I assumed had slipped out of his pocket. I looked at the screen and saw it was Dean calling. With a smirk I pressed the answer button and held it to my ear.  
"Mistress Magda's dating service," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster.  
"Hilarious Jude, now where's Sam?" Dean demanded grumpily.  
"What's the matter with you, Cassie busting your balls that badly?" I asked trying to suppress a laugh.  
"I'm so not in the mood for this so how 'bout you hand Sam the damn phone," Dean growled warningly.  
"Well, I'm sorry for twisting your panties into more of a bunch, but Sam's not present at the moment," I replied nonchalantly.  
"Well, where the hell did he go? And why aren't you with him?" he fumed, worry leaking into his words.  
"Dean, I'm fine; Sam just went across the street to get food," I replied, surprised at his concern. Then there was silence at the other end of the phone, accept for Dean's soft frustrated breathing. My eyebrows pulled together with concern and pity for his current emotional predicament. I decided to put the razing and sarcasm aside and give him a break, God knows he could do without it at present time.

"What did you want to ask him anyway, maybe I can help," I asked softly.  
"I uhh…" he hesitated. I could tell he was still trying to climb over the wall of distrust between us. There was a short silence at his end, but I didn't push him to respond. I was starting to realize that I was a major contributor to the trust issues we have. My days and nights of poking and prodding at him, not to mention the constant arguing, had pushed him so far away from where I wanted him to be in the first place. To be honest I half expected him to brush me off and say he'd deal with it himself.  
"I was gunna ask Sam to research something for the case; this guy Cyrus Dorian," he explained with a bit of a displeased groan. Sure it hurt my feelings a bit, but I wasn't about to voice my displeasure because it would accomplish absolutely nothing. So I decided to suck it up and do my best to ease his apprehensiveness.  
"Alright, I'll uhh…I'll tell Sam when he gets back," I replied sweetly, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.  
"Wait, what? You're not gunna do it?" he asked in confusion and a small whisper of relief.  
"Well you called Sam because you wanted him to do the research. If you wanted me to do the research you would have called me. So when Sam gets back I'll tell him what you want researched," I explained in an almost too calm voice as tears stung my eyes.  
"Jude, you feeling ok?" Dean asked with confused worry.  
"Ya I'm fine Dean, talk to you later ok?" I said sweetly before hanging up and tossing the phone on the bed.

Just then Sam walked through the door with a large brown bag cradled in his left arm.  
"Hey, I got us some Chinese," Sam smiled as he shut the front door.  
"As long as it's edible I'm happy," I said with a grateful groan as I lifted myself off the bed.  
"By the way your brother called, he wants you to do some research for him," I informed him with indifference and a smidgen of bitterness.  
"What did he say to you?" Sam growled with frustration in his voice and concern in his eyes.  
"It's not what he said, it's how he said it," I explained before Sam stomped over to his phone.  
"Sam, don't it needed to happen," I pleaded with exhaustion as Sam scrolled through his contacts list.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he looked up at me. I then proceeded to repeat the conversation Dean and I had to Sam, who looked at me with frustration, then sympathy, back to frustration and then back to sympathy again.

"I'm trying to fully gain his trust Sam, and I know this is how I need to do it," I explained to Sam with pleading eyes. Sam nodded his head with a sympathetic smile and promised me that he would observe and only step in if it was absolutely necessary.  
"Thanks Sam," I said with a smile as I dug into the bag of food. He simply smiled at me as he held his phone to his ear.  
"Hey Dean, you wanted me to look something up for you?" he asked as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.  
"Cyrus Dorian…" he repeated as he wrote the name down.  
"Ya I got it, anything else? Ok, call me if you need anything else…Jude?" he said before looking over at me. I looked back at him with pleading eyes as I softly shook my head.  
"Jude's fine. Why do you ask?" Sam replied in a convincingly innocent tone.  
"Alright…bye Dean."

After our rather greasy, yet delicious meal Sam and I decided to hit the hay so we could get an early start tomorrow. That way we would reach our destination in the late morning and wouldn't have to walk in the hot afternoon sun. I crawled into my plush queen sized bed, letting out a heavy sigh as my head hit the pillow. I mumbled a soft "goodnight" to Sam, which he returned and then slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. I didn't dream that night, but when I woke up I prayed to god for what I saw to be a dream. I woke up with my hands and feet securely bound to a wooden chair. I struggled against my bonds but the leather straps wouldn't loosen, instead they scraped and dug into the skin of my small wrist. I ceased my struggling and looked around the room I was in.

It looked like an abandoned warehouse, which had been visited many times by teenagers and their spray paint. There were also many broken beer bottles and pieces of burnt wood scattered everywhere. I scrunched my face in disgust as I took in the state of my current position.  
"I am so going to need a tetanus shot when I get out of here," I mumbled to myself as I resumed wiggling my wrists and ankles.  
"You mean if you get out of here," a feminine voice growled from behind me.  
"Oh believe me bitch, I won't be here long. My friend's all ready hot on you trail," I warned through gritted teeth, trying to hide my fear.  
"Oh I'm counting on them showing up; after all it's why we grabbed you in the first place. You have something that doesn't belong to you, something that will help our plans for the Winchesters move along a lot more smoothly," she whispered in my ear before circling around to face me.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to hide the concern in my voice.  
"I'm talking about that wonderful piece of leverage buried deep inside you; I'm talking about Mary Winchester's soul," she smirked as I watched her eyes turn black.

"Ha! Well I hate to burst your bubble but Mary Winchester's soul is my soul; I'm her reincarnation," I explained with a smug smile.  
"Well I hate to burst your bubble…" she trailed off as she gripped my chin in her left hand.  
"…but your angel buddy lied to you," she smiled as her eyes gazed at me hungrily.  
"What…" I whispered with almost no emphasis as she unhooked her fingers from my face.  
"That's right sweetheart, you're just a shell carrying two souls," she grinned as her eyes flashed back to the soft brown of the body she was possessing.  
"So you plan on ripping her soul out of me and using it to turn Sam and Dean into the perfect puppets," I confirmed with distaste.  
"Yes, however ripper her soul out of you won't be that easy," she hissed as she smacked me across the face.  
"Why?" I groaned as the sting on my cheek began to subside.  
"Because your souls are fused together…and believe me hunny, undoing magic like that ain't no cake walk," she replied sweetly before slapping the other cheek. I hissed and groaned in pain as the white hot sting surged in lightning fast waves across my cheek. I lifted my eyes up from the concrete floor glaring daggers at her through the curtain of copper hair that fell in front of my face.

"So who are we waiting for then? Is it Azazel?" I spat in disgust.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked in a warning tone.  
"Well, you said this reversal process is some heavy duty magic. So I'm gunna guess it's something stunt demon number 3 can't swing," I replied sweetly before getting another hard slap across the face. Suddenly she was gripping my face again, forcing me to look at her. Her eyes slowly bled to their true blackness and her lip was curled into a furious scowl.

"I am really going to enjoy watching them strip your soul," she growled deeply causing me to look up at her in confusion.

"That's right hunny, piece by piece until there's nothing left. By the way…it'll be the most painful experience of your life."


	16. Chapter16:Something Awful part2

**Chapter 16: Something Awful part2**

"_I am really going to enjoy watching them strip your soul," she growled deeply causing me to look up at her in confusion._

_"That's right hunny, piece by piece until there's nothing left. By the way…it'll be the most painful experience of your life."_

* * *

"Bitch I suggest you try some new moves because I've lost all feeling in my face."  
I don't think there was any other time in my life that could compare to how uncomfortable I was at that moment. I had been sitting the same chair for three days straight. My writs were completely raw from the leather straps that tied them down. They had been rubbing, cutting and scraping at my skin so much, I was almost positive I would have a scar. My muscles were so cramped that any movement was met with pain. My joints, specifically my knees and elbows, felt as if they were locked in a vice. And I don't even want to talk about having to go to the bathroom.

"You want something new?" she purred as she lowered herself on to my lap, her face only a few inches from mine. I huffed in pain, turning my head to the right as her weight pressed down on my sore body.  
"Hit me with your best shot baby," I taunted trough a pained laugh. Her lips curled up in a dark smile before touching a finger to her bottom lip as if deep in thought.  
"How about…" she hummed innocently. "How about I cut out your eyes and shove them down your throat?" she whispered in my ear, her cheek roughly rubbing against mine. My heart leapt in my throat for a moment as her deep warning voice rang in my ear. I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat, calming my nerves as best as I could.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of undo the leather straps and let me go," I said with sarcasm laced in disappointment. Then she lifted herself off my lap with an amused smile.  
"You're cute," she said before punching me square in the jaw. My head swung to the side like a whiplash, and besides the searing pain that surged through my face I could taste blood as it slowly streamed down from the corner of my mouth.  
"But you're not that cute," she hissed as she walked over to her magic crystal ball-like cup of blood.

She stirred it with her index finger as she chanted softly in Latin. She lifted her finger out of the cup and gazed into it. Suddenly I could hear disembodies whispers that seemed to float around the room. With a smile she began speaking into the cup, walking into the other room as she did. When I thought she was out of earshot I looked up at the ceiling and started to pray.  
"Please God; send Sam a vision of where I am."

Then I hear footsteps approaching from the door behind me, which I assumed was the exit because the hell bitch always went to the room on my left. My smile grew even wider when I heard a second pair of feet approaching from the same direction.  
"Thank you," I breathe with relief as I looked back up at the ceiling.  
"Guess again hunny," the hell bitch laughed as she re-entered the room. All my renewed hope and pain killing relief was suddenly sucked out of me, nausea beginning to take hold. I guess go didn't work that fast after all.

"Well, well…" a deep menacing voice spoke from behind me. His footsteps began to circle me until he stood right in front of me. I hesitated in letting my eyes wander up to his face because I had a sick feeling I knew who it was.  
"Hey Jude," he half said half sang with a laugh. "And is that…" he trailed off as he smelled the air. Suddenly he crouched down in front of me and took hold of my face.  
"Mary Winchester, we meet again," he said with a satisfied laugh.

It was at that moment I felt Mary fight for control, which I gave to her freely. Her eyes traveled furiously up his body until they reached his eyes. They were exactly how I pictured them: pale, soulless, yellow eyes. Mary sucked in a shallow breath, white hot furry burning inside her.

"It's you."

Yellow eyes suddenly had a look of confusion and surprise wash over his face. And almost as quickly as they appeared on his face, they were gone; gone and replaced with the most unpleasant kind of anger. He let go of her face and whipped his head around to face the demon that spent the past three days using me as a slapping dummy.  
"You didn't tell me they shared consciousness," he snarled as he stood up.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked firmly as he stomped over to her. He reached out to her, took hold of her throat and pulled her right up to his face.  
"Do you know how big of a, boo boo this is? Now we risk destroying both souls!" he growled as his grip tightened. She clawed and gasped as he slowly crushed her wind pipe, but he didn't release her.  
"Do you know what happens when two souls share consciousness in the same body?" he asked calmly, to which she responded by shaking her head.  
"When two souls start to share consciousness it means that they're becoming less and less like souls," he said holding up two fingers, "and more and more like soul," he said curling one of his fingers into his palm.

She began nodding her head frantically as she continued to fight for air. Finally he released her, coughing and gasping suddenly filling the room.  
"Split their souls now before they merge completely!" he barked as he stormed away. Suddenly the demon that accompanied Azazel sprang into action and made his way to the table of herbs with a goblet in his hand. He mixed various herbs and liquids together, all the while he softly chanted. Then he dumped all he had mixed into the goblet.  
"Somnus animus," he whispered before throwing in the final ingredient, causing fog to spill from the goblet until he covered it with a thin crystal lid. Then he walked over to us with the goblet held securely between two hands. He knelt down in front of the chair and uncovered the goblet, before holding it under our nose.  
"Breathe," he instructed firmly.  
"Go to hell," Mary snarled before head butting him. Unfortunately for us, it didn't faze him for a second. Then an arm strapped across our shoulders, followed by a hand that held our head still. Mary struggled against the new restraints but to no avail.  
"Breathe," he told us again as he pressed the rim of the goblet flat against our upper lip. Mary held her breath for as long as possible but eventually took a breath in, sucking the smoke deep into our lungs.

"That should do it, we'll start the second part of the ritual in an hour," he explained with no emotion as a fogy veil began to fall over our eyes.  
"Did he go back?" the woman asked a bit apprehensively.  
"Yes."  
"Good…" she trailed off before taking another breath in to speak, "So what's the smoke supposed to do?"  
"It temporarily removes all consciousness…so when the separation starts the foreign soul is not resistant, which will prevent any damage." Their faces started to blur and their voices started to become muffled as Mary and I fought to stay awake.  
"What about the other soul?" she asked with a smile as she turned her head towards us.  
"The second stage of the ritual will burn the domestic soul away from the foreign soul. This will cause severe memory loss and possibly a permanent vegetative state," he explained cleaning out the goblet.  
"Well here's hopping," she said as she raised the beer in her hand at us.

Our eyelids became heavier and heavier, until we no longer hand the strength to hold them open. Mary and I had slipped into the first level of unconsciousness: dreaming.

* * *

**Yay! Another one done! Please review it's greatly appreciated. Unfortunately the next chapter won't be here as fast as this one so hang in there!**


	17. Chapter17:Dreams

**Chapter 17: Dreams**

_Our eyelids became heavier and heavier, until we no longer hand the strength to hold them open. Mary and I had slipped into the first level of unconsciousness: dreaming._

* * *

I felt long grass rustle and wave around my body. I could smell the dry dirt beneath me, feel the warmth of the sun on my skin and see its red glow behind my eyelids. I felt so calm, so comforted, as if the warm glow of peace burned from my very core; like I could lay there forever with no fear or regret.

"Jude…"

Suddenly I could hear lingering whispers on the wind; voices calling my name. I heard fading cries of pain and fear, mixed with the most awful kind of laughter.  
"Jude…" they called louder, but still only seemed like whispers on the wind. I heard the cries again, then the laughter; louder and louder until there was nothing else. A blood curdling scream rang through the air as I jolted up. As I breathed heavily, my eyes wide and searching, I realized the scream was mine.

"Jude?" I heard a voice call from behind me. As I whipped the sweat from my forehead I turned around to face the soft, feminine voice; a voice that sounded so familiar to me. When I saw her face, my voice caught in my throat and my eyes watered uncontrollably. She gazed at me with worry, a special kind of worry I never thought I'd see again.  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked as she reached her hand out to me.  
"Mom…" I whispered so quietly it seemed to fly away with the wind. She smiled at me and gently touched her hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into her light touch before she pulled me close and held me tight.

"But this is impossible…you're dead," I whispered as I pulled away searching her face for anything that would tell me I was wrong. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she softly shook her head, her eyes suddenly flooding with concern.  
"Honey, what are you talking about?" she cooed softly as she combed her fingers through my hair.  
"I'm talking about Richard," I said through clenched teeth.  
"Jude, I know you don't know him well but I would appreciate it if you were at least civil with him; I mean he is your father," she huffed in frustration.  
"That thing is not my father!" I shouted as I pointed at the lake house.  
"Jude, what's going on? Sweetie, you're scaring me." Her voice was soft and pleading but her eyes were furious and demanding, just like when she was alive. I bit my lip and looked away as tears stung my eyes, but she forced me to look back with a gentle hand on my cheek.  
"He killed you mom…" I whimpered as I desperately tried to memorize every curve of her face.  
"What?" she asked breathlessly as her eyes widened, allowing the sun to illuminate the gold in her deep green eyes.

I was about to respond but the voices started to ring in my ears; the laughing, the crying and someone calling my name. It got so loud that I couldn't hear my mother calling me anymore. I clamped my hands over my ears and yelled for it to stop. And as soon as it had come, it was gone. I looked up to tell my mother I was alright, but she was gone and so was everything else that surrounded me only a moment ago. I found myself lying down on the back seat of the impala, the faint sound of Def Leppard playing in the background.  
"You alive back there?" I heard Dean ask from the front seat. I let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through my long bangs before lifting myself into a sitting position.  
"Where are we?" I groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  
"You ok? Sounded like an intense dream," Dean asked as I heard him turn around in his seat. I looked up to meet his concerned green pools and gave him a weak smile in return.  
"Where's Sam?" I asked softly after I noticed the empty passenger seat.  
"Gas and a snack," Dean replied and he looked out the window where a small corner store stood. I responded with a simple nod before leaning back in my seat, but as I did I heard soft whispering.  
"Did you hear that?" I asked Dean as I listened intently.  
"Hear what?" he asked concerned as he went into hunter mode. I listened carefully for a moment or two, neither of us making a sound. I was about to relax and tell him it was probably nothing, when I heard the faintest whisper of someone saying, "John." I threw my hands up and shushed Dean as I listened for the voice again.  
"Jude, what is it?" he whispered. Then I heard it once more and much louder than before, almost as if they were sitting right next to me.  
"I know that voice," I mumbled as my eyes searched the car for the source of the disembodied voice.  
"Mary?" I called out softly. Suddenly I saw a flash, like a picture flying by a window; it was only then I realized that Dean was gone and the car was in a different place.  
"Jude?" a soft voice asked from the passenger seat. I tore my eyes away from the window in surprise and found Mary Winchester sitting in front of me.

"Mary, what the heck is going on?" I asked as I leaned forward, resting my hands on the front seat.  
"It's the potion that we inhaled; it's bringing us deeper and deeper into unconsciousness," She explained as she turned around to face me.  
"Ya I know that, I mean why are we here together?" I asked in frustration.  
"This must be where our souls have fused, where we share consciousness," she explained while giving me a warning look. I held my hands up in apology as a heavy sigh escaped my lips.  
"Mary?" I asked softly, worry slipping through my words.  
"Ya?" she replied a bit worried.  
"What happens if our souls fuse together completely?" I asked cautiously.  
"Well, from what I know…the original soul will absorb the foreign soul," she stated solemnly.  
"Meaning what?" I asked slightly panicked.  
"Meaning that everything I am will become a part of you. My skills will become your skills, my likes and dislikes will become yours as well," she continued in a voice that would suggest she had accepted her fate.  
"So basically it'll be like giving birth to a whole new person," I said wanting confirmation.  
"Not exactly, it'll be more like Rogue from X-Men, except when you absorb my powers it'll be permanent," she explained with a bit of a smile.  
"Great! I'll have someone else in my head for the rest of my life!" I joked softly.  
"No you won't…" she interrupted softly, with a bit of apology in her voice.  
"What do you mean "no you won't"?"  
"From what I understand, the process will erase all traces of my consciousness and leave only a pile of tools for you to take."

A silence passed over us as I tried to absorb everything she had just told me. If our souls did fuse together there would be no more Mary Winchester, just a new and improved version of Jude.  
"That is so not good."

* * *

**Yay chapter 17 done! please review!**


	18. Chapter18:Only Hope

**Chapter 18: Only Hope  
**

_A silence passed over us as I tried to absorb everything she had just told me. If our souls did fuse together there would be no more Mary Winchester, just a new and improved version of Jude.  
"That is so not good." _

* * *

"Castiel!"  
I didn't know if it would actually work, but I was praying to God that it would. I prayed that he would hear me and come to the rescue with some kind of magic cure, or at the very least send Sam and Dean to where they were keeping my body. Castiel was our only hope of getting out alive; I just hoped that my voice would be able to reach him.

"Come on Cas, please! We need your help!" I called out into the cool night air.  
"Jude?" Mary called softly.  
"What is it?" I asked with concern as I turned around to face her.  
"You're not starting to feel weak or tired by any chance, are you?" she asked with a weak voice that seemed to be fading in and out slightly.  
"No," I replied with worry that urged her to continue.  
"I guess it's just me then," she trailed off with a tired, faraway look in her eye.  
"Mary, what's happening?" I demanded as I rushed over to her.  
"I think I'm passing into the next layer," she explained as she rubbed one of her eyes.  
"Why, just you and not me?" I asked as I helped her wobbling form sit down.  
"I'm guessing it'll take longer for it to affect you because we're in your body," she explained with a groan as it became obvious she was trying to stay awake.

I also noticed that for a split second she became slightly transparent. I looked away for a moment, trying to swallow my growing fear when I felt a gentle hand on my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut as she turned my face towards her, to pretend for just a moment that when I opened my eyes I would see my mother again. But when I did I wasn't met with the sparking green and gold eyes I hoped for, instead I saw soft blue ones.  
"That's when the separation will start…won't it. When I fall into the second layer," I said more as a grieved statement than a question. Mary let her hand drop from my face, her eyes doing the same as she nodded.  
"Except when you reach the second layer…I'll already be in the third," she stated solemnly as she lifted her eyes back up to mine.  
"There's a third layer?" I asked in confusion, to which she responded with a nod.  
"And they're not gonna wait for me to reach the third layer because…" I said dragging out the word because. Mary flashed to transparency for a moment again as she blinked furiously. I instinctually took hold of her shoulders as she became whole again. She looked up at me with exhausted and pained eyes.  
"Jude, I'm not gunna last much longer," she whispered as her body started to go slack.  
"No, no, no you can't go," I said as I shook her gently.  
"I'm so sorry Jude…I wish I could take all that you've seen away. Not just the things about hunting, but the things about your father…" she said shakily as she raised a comforting hand to my cheek. But when she tried to touch my face, her hand passed through my skin like she was a ghost. My eyes widened in shock before pain rushed in…how did she know?  
"No one, let alone a child, should ever have to see what you did…and for that I'm sorry."

That was the last thing she said to me before she disappeared; before she vanished into nothing. I felt a sharp stab of every felling I hated pierce my heart; fear, regret, sadness…pain. Sitting on my knees I fell forward on to my hands. I dug my fingers into the grass and dirt as tears began to fall from my eyes.  
"Please Cas…I need your help," I sobbed as I closed my eyes. I prayed, I prayed with all my might for anything, anything at all. _  
_"Jude," I deep voice spoke softly from behind me. My head whipped up in surprise and my lips slowly curved into a smile. I rose to my feet and turned around with a bright, wide smile on my face. But when I saw who really stood there my smile quickly faded.  
"No…" I breathed as I slowly started to back away.  
"It's been a long time sweetie," he smiled wickedly which made a shiver of fear run down my spine.  
"You're not real," I chanted more to myself then him.  
"Maybe not out there…but in here I'm very real. Now why don't you come over here to daddy," he growled happily as he held out his hand.

Every bell and whistle was going off in my mind, and they were all telling me to run, but I found that my legs wouldn't move; all I could do was stand there in utter fear. I was completely helpless and defenseless…just like before.  
"Come on baby, I'm not gunna hurt you," he called with a bit of frustration.  
"Stay away from me you monster," I warned darkly.  
"Monster?" he exclaimed with innocent hurt in his voice.  
"Is that any way to talk to your father you little bitch!" he cried out as he ran towards me. Suddenly my flight instinct kicked in and I turned and ran as fast as I could. I could hear him screaming after me as I ran across the open field not looking back for a second. I wouldn't let him hurt me ever again, even if it meant running forever. I couldn't face that monster, not after what he did to my mom.

"Monster…" I said softly as I slowed down.  
"I've killed monsters, I've hunted them with Sam and Dean," I told myself as I had slowed to a light jog.  
"Oh and how Dean would make fun of me for running away," I said calmly as came to almost a complete stop.  
"He would get that smug smile on his face, start making jokes left and right…" I trailed off as I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"He would never let me live it down," I groaned in displeasure.  
"So I guess I'll just have to face you to avoid all that," I said with a bit of a shaky voice as he caught up with me.

I was shaking from head to toe in fear as he finally caught up to me, but I willed myself not to run. At that moment I was almost sure I would have my soul torn apart by those demons, and I knew that doing this would be the only thing that would let me rest in peace.  
"Changed your mind Beatle-Babe?" he huffed with a grin.  
"Only my mother gets to call me that you son of a bitch," I growled deeply as my nails dug into my palms.  
"Well, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her…then again she's dead so I guess there ain't much that will."

That was all it took and with a loud scream I lunged at him. I clawed and grabbed at him as we rolled around the ground fighting for control. I threw in a solid punch that caused him to clutch his stomach, giving me the opportunity to climb on top of him. I forced him on to his back as I straddled him before throwing punch after punch to his face. Suddenly he overpowered me and I was the one beneath him with no idea how it happened. A wave of fists hit my face over and over again with crashing force. I tried punching his ribs or wiggling out from beneath him, but nothing seemed to have any effect.

"Jude!" I heard a soft voice call out. I tried to look to my left, where the voice was coming from, but my face was knocked in the other direction.  
"Jude, you have to beat him! It' the only way I can wake you up!" the voice called again.  
"Cas?" I whispered before receiving another hit.  
"You are strong enough Jude, you can defeat him. All you have to do is get up." He instructed firmly, his voice rumbling deep in his throat.

I punched my father's ribs with little force I had left, the assault only making him flinch slightly. I punched him again, harder this time, which made him wince. With a lip curling scowl he wrapped his blood soaked hands around my neck and started to squeeze.  
"Get off me," I wheezed as I tried to pull his hands off my neck.  
"You're gunna die Jude, just like your whore of a mother!"  
"Do not listen to him Jude!"  
"You think some angel can save you from me? I will always be there; no one can ever save you from me! I will be in that dark spot of your mind for the rest of your miserable life! Well…whatever's left of it."

I pulled as hard as I could, but didn't seem like enough. All I could think of at that moment was how right he was, how he would always be there to torment me. My grip started to loosen as I started to feel really tired; I knew that the potion was starting to work on me.  
"Please Jude, don't give up! Sam and Dean taught me about making your own destiny, fighting for the path you want in life. If you let him take hold then you're giving in to the destiny that he made for you. Fight him Jude…fight your destiny."

The look in Castiel's eyes broke my heart and mended it at the same time. His eyes were begging me to listen to him and to find the strength in myself to win this fight, a fight that had been waging inside me for over ten years. I closed my eyes tightly and dug deep for the strength I needed to forgive myself, because it was really my own hands that choked me. Yes I hated and blamed my father for what he did to my mother, but more than anything I blame myself and hate myself for not doing anything. For every time he hit me or my mom and I said nothing. I thought of myself as weak and cowardly, so as I grew up I became angry and guarded anything but weak. I see now that weakness is okay, just like how I see that anger is the true weakness.

"Jude."  
I opened my eyes slowly and saw Castiel looking down at me with a soft, proud smile on his lips.  
"Cas…" I trailed off with relief. He softly brushed a strip of hair away from my face before kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him with a silent thank you in my eyes before he lightly touched his fingers to my forehead.

"Jude?" I faintly heard a voice say. I unglued my eyelids from each other, only to be assaulted by a bright light. I squeezed my eyes shut with a soft moan of displeasure before cracking my eyes open again.  
"Jude." I heard the voice become clearer as a blurry figure appeared. I blinked over and over to restore my vision, the blurry figure becoming clearer.  
"Dean?" I asked groggily as his unmistakable green eyes and pepper-like freckles came into view.  
"Thank God," I heard him mumble before he gingerly laid his hands on my cheeks.  
"What the hell took you so long?" I groaned as consciousness, along with the pain returned to me.  
"Doesn't matter Jude, we're here now and we're gunna get you out of here," Dean encouraged softly even though I could tell he was worried. Then Dean leant down and gently scooped me up in his arms, my groans and yelps of pain echoing through the room as he did. Despite the immense amount of pain, I was so happy that they found me. But my eternal gratitude went to Castiel, who woke me up from not only this spell, but the spell that had hung over me most of my life.

"Thank you Castiel."

* * *

**Yay! Castiel saves the day! I hope you liked it and please review!**


	19. Chapter19:Aftermath

**Chapter 19: Aftermath  
**

_Despite the immense amount of pain, I was so happy that they found me. But my eternal gratitude went to Castiel, who woke me up from not only this spell, but the spell that had hung over me most of my life. _

"_Thank you Castiel." _

* * *

After being carried out of the warehouse I was trapped in, I slowly began to lose consciousness again. Not only was I physically exhausted from the pain, which screamed through my muscles, but I was exhausted from the fight within myself. Sam and Dean tried profusely to keep me awake until we got to a hospital, but to no avail. Eventually the need for rest won and I could no longer hear Sam and Dean's worried voices, calling me back from the darkness. The next thing I knew was the feeling of itchy blankets wrapped around me tightly and a somewhat stiff mattress beneath me. I also felt a bit of weight on the edge of the bed that seemed to shift slightly. I pealed my eyes open and saw a white ceiling come into focus. It was at that moment I felt an uncomfortable pressure in my hand, which caused me to look down at it.

I felt a bit of relief wash over me when I saw the I.V sticking out of my hand; I was alive and out of dream land. Then I looked down on my left side to see what caused the dip on my bed. It was Dean, and he was fast asleep. He sat in a chair but was leaned over the bed with his arms folded beneath his head. I smiled to myself as I looked out the small window on my right, wondering how long he'd been there.  
"Jude?" a soft groggy voice called with worry. I whipped my head back to Dean, who stared at me incredulously.  
"Hey Dean," I said just above a whisper.  
"Damn it Jude, you scared the holy hell outta us," he scolded softly, almost like he was trying to hide his worry. I reached out to where his hand rested on the bed and touched my finger tips to his knuckles. He seemed surprised by my touch but didn't pull away.  
"I'm sorry," I said weakly.  
"Why?" he asked slightly afflicted.  
"I mean, it's not like you planned on getting kidnapped right?" he continued gently, his voice joking on the surface to hide the slight suspicion beneath.  
"No I didn't…"  
"Then don't worry about it," Dean interrupted in a firm voice.  
"Dean, that's not why I'm sorry," I confessed, my voice cracking slightly.  
"Well whatever it is I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Dean stated as his eyes drifted away from mine. I knew Dean didn't like chick-flick moments but I wasn't entirely sure why he was avoiding me like that. It's like he didn't even want to know what happened to me, like he wanted to categorize it as a bad dream and move on. Up till that point I was positive I knew everything there was to know about Dean Winchester, but obviously I was wrong.

"You have no idea what really happened in there do you," I stated with overflowing guilt. I looked away from Dean, who had his eyes glued to the bed sheets, and gazed out the window. The demons may not have been able to split our souls, but there was no doubt in my mind that Mary was trapped in the second level; who knows what kind of nightmare she was facing there. I closed my eyes softly, biting back my fear and sadness, when I felt warm and calloused fingers wrap securely around my hand. My eyes snapped open in surprise before I turned my head to face Dean, who gazed at me with an unreadable expression. He took in a shallow breath to say something, but let it fall through a sigh when Sam walked through the door. As Sam walked over, Dean's hand flicked off mine like it had given him an unpleasant electrical shock. It made me smile to see how embarrassed Dean was about showing his softer side.

"Hey, how you feelin'?" Sam spoke gently, with a bright smile on his face.  
"A bit sore and tired, but otherwise fine," I encouraged, trying to wash away the worry in Sam's eyes.  
"Sorry we took so long," Sam said with a sad smile.  
"It's alright Sam…I don't think I'll ever be able to sit again, but it's alright," I joked with a light smile.  
"Did they ever let you out of that chair?" Dean asked curiously.  
"Unfortunately no," I replied with a small shudder.  
"Not even to take a piss?" Dean asked with sympathy in his voice and a grossed out look on his face.  
"Dean!" Sam scolded.  
"How did I know you were gunna go there," I said as I rolled my eyes.

A few hours later, after my joints and muscles were re-evaluated, I was released from the hospital with a list of daily exercises and a bottle of pain pills. The doctors said I had a mild case of muscle atrophy; it would take two to three days before I could walk normally without any kind of assistance. I inwardly groaned at my inability to walk; now we would have to wait a few days until we could pick up Azazel's trail. A strange drive started to build in the pit of my stomach as I sat in the back of the Impala. All I could think about was how I would make that yellow-eyed son of a bitch pay for what he did. Even in death he was still after Mary, and now she'll probably never be able to be free of the prison she was in now. As I sat there stewing in my newfound pit of revenge, a light bulb of realization suddenly flicked on in my head and I couldn't help smiling. The hunter's life was really starting to seep into my bones.

When we reached the motel I practically had to slap Sam away from me, his over helpfulness was driving me crazy. Not that I didn't appreciate his help, but the doctor did say I needed to try and walk on my own as much as possible. As we all threw our bags down in various spots I noticed a certain thickness in the air. Sam and Dean were unusually quiet, with different versions of the lost puppy look slapped on their faces. I didn't want to say anything at that moment because Dean's version had a slight flicker of frustration to it. So with a death grip on my crutches I wobbled over to the old couch in the small motel room.  
"I'm going to get some food, you guys want anything?" Dean asked in a strangely solemn voice.  
"No I'm good," Sam replied softly, while I just shook my head. It seemed as though Dean was deep in thought as he left, and not the good kind of thoughts. It was almost like he was trying to make a decision about something that had no good outcome, no matter how you looked at it. As soon as Dean closed the door, Sam let out a troubled sigh.

"Sam, what's going on? You and Dean are acting really weird," I said with uncamouflaged worry. Sam looked over at me with saddened eyes, which made my eyebrows pull together in confusion. Something was wrong, and it wasn't some minor case of sibling disagreement.  
"Sam what is it…" I gently urged him as fear crept into my voice; but he still didn't respond.  
"Sam, if this is about your visions I already know about that," I smiled trying to reassure him.  
"You know about that?" he asked with wide eyes.  
"Ya, I've known before I even came here…I read Chucks books remember?" I explained with a smile of relief. Sam gave me a weak smile as he nodded his head softly, the shadow of sick worry never leaving his eyes. He turned his face away from mine; his brown waves falling forward slightly. Now I was really starting to get scared, so I pulled my legs off the couch and reached for my crutches. My first attempt to stand failed miserably, I used too much leg and not enough arm. As I tried to pull myself up once more I literally broke a sweat, I was using upper body muscles I had no idea existed. I never appreciated the fact I had legs more than I did in that moment. I slowly made my way over to Sam, who still looked away with his head hung slightly. As I reached the bed, trying very hard to sit down without falling down, Sam realized I was no longer on the couch.

"Jude what are you doing?" Sam scolded softly, his voice cracking slightly as he helped me sit next to him on the bed. I gratefully took his help and as he was lowering my wobbly body onto the bed, I saw the glint of a tear slide down his face. After my butt touched the bed, and he was about to release his hold on my arms, I griped his forearms tightly and gazed pleadingly into his eyes. He looked up at me in confusion, which turned into regret when he saw the concern that flooded my face.

"Sam, I was taken away from my friends, taken away from my home and shoved into a world I only thought existed in a series of books. I gave up everything I knew, everything I loved so that I could help you and Dean save the world and all the people in it. So let me do my job…don't let all that I've sacrificed be for nothing." My voice was soft yet firm as my eyes urged him to tell me what was wrong. He lowered his eyes for a second, a soft sigh falling from his lips, before he looked up at me and nodded.

"It's, dad…his phone is disconnected," he choked out before briefly pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"You think something took him," I stated softly, to which he replied with a soft nod. Just then the door opened and Dean walked through, holding a paper bag that no doubt contained cheese burgers. Sam quickly whipped away a tear that had begun to roll down his cheek, as Dean closed the door behind him. Dean set down his bag of food on the small table before turning around and stopping dead when he saw our distressed faces. With a sigh he shrugged his leather jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on his bed as he passed by. He stopped in front of me and Sam with his hands on his hips.

"I'm gunna assume you told her," Dean said with a saddened face.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked softly as I gazed at Dean with sympathy.  
"Honestly?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow, to which I replied with a nod.  
"Well for two reasons, one: because we're not a hundred percent sure there is something wrong, I mean there's a chance he'll call or text us with a new number or coordinates. Second reason is because you're hurt pretty bad. I mean… you're supposed to be our only hope in all this right?" Dean spoke softly as he leaned against the couch. Even though Dean's words and facial expression were quite depressing I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips. They were trying to protect me. A warm wave of gratitude washed over me as my smile grew wider. Dean looked at me in confusion for a second or two, but his features soon softened into the tiniest glint of a smile.

"We'll I'm gunna hit the hay…I'd like to get at least four hours before we hit the road."

* * *

**Done chapter 19! Next chapter will be fairly Castiel heavy and he will be revealing some interesting things. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	20. Chapter20:More Than She Seems

**Oh my God you guys I'm sorry! It wasn't me, it was the beginning. I had a lot of trouble with finding the right way to start this one, but now it's here so it's ok. I'm also having a disagreement with season six so...**

** But anyway here's chapter 20 I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: More Than She Seems**

"_It's, dad…his phone is disconnected," said Sam.  
"You think something took him," I replied. _

"_I'm gunna assume you told her," Dean said. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked softly as I gazed at Dean with sympathy.  
"Honestly? For two reasons, one: because we're not a hundred percent sure there is something wrong, I mean there's a chance he'll call or text us with a new number or coordinates. Second reason is because you're hurt pretty bad. I mean… you're supposed to be our only hope in all this right?"_

* * *

We were only about a day's drive away from the rural area where Roy did his "healing" but the anticipation was killing me. I had told Dean several times to speed up, to which he happily complied, but I knew it wouldn't make much difference. Then the thought of the kids Sam and Dean had saved, before discovering Roy, popped in my head. I knew I'd regret it for the rest of my life, but I didn't tell them about it. I couldn't risk Dean electrocuting himself; especially now that he knew the truth about Roy and Sue-Ann. Everything was so mixed up that I couldn't help thinking I might not be able to set it right.

"How the hell does a preacher's wife get involved with black magic? I mean how did she even find the damn spell in the first place?" Dean asked from the driver's seat as we cruised down the two lane asphalt. Five days had passed since I found out that the boys couldn't establish any kind of contact with their father. Not being able to talk to him wasn't that bad, they were probably used to it by now. But not even getting his voice mail was troubling, even for me. John might not be exactly what you'd call reliable but he would never break all contact.

"She did it to save her husband," Sam countered sympathetically.

They tried to convince me to stay put a while longer because my legs sometimes gave out if I got up too fast, but I knew that was only half of the reason. I understood that they desperately wanted to find their dad, but being buried so deep in it was crippling them instead of helping them. They needed to get their minds off it for a while and come back with fresh eyes.

"Except saving her husband from death turned into saving the world from sinners," I replied in a passive voice as I doodled on my small sketch pad.  
"Great, nothing worse than some asshole who thinks she's doing God's work," Dean grumbled as we continued to drive down the long stretch of road. I felt my eyes begin to fall shut, but forced them back open. Over these past few days I hadn't been sleeping that much. To be honest, it was because I was afraid to face Castiel. He lied to me. All I could think about was how bad the truth must be if an angel thought it would be better to lie about it.

"Do either of you have any coffee left?" I asked softly as I leaned forward to peek over the front seat.  
"I thought you didn't like coffee," Sam said curiously as he handed me his almost empty, Styrofoam coffee cup.  
"With the amount you two drink added to this life style I've become partial to it," I replied before drinking the last of his coffee in one big gulp.  
"It was only a matter of time. I can't tell you how many times I've almost resorted to injecting the caffeine," Dean teased, earning a soft chuckle from us. As I handed the cup back to Sam a small courteous smile graced his lips, which I returned before sitting back in my seat. I felt a short stab of guilt through my gut as I watched myself lie to them. I knew that if I told them what was really going on they would do everything they could to help. Then again, they were hiding something from me too. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I knew it had to do with me and what happened in the warehouse. The biggest give away was the fact that they never asked me what happened, or if yellow eyes said something important. It was like they already knew what happened plus a bit more.

"Dean, how much further is it?" I groaned as I gently tossed my sketch pad across the back seat.  
"We still got a long ways to go sweetheart so…Sam!" Dean called out as he looked back and forth from his brother to the road. Sam was hunched over in the passenger seat clutching his head, which I knew could only mean one thing…Sam was having a vision.

"Dean, pull over!" I ordered as my heart pounded loudly in my ears. I reached over the front seat and did my best to comfort Sam as Dean pulled the car over. As soon as we stopped Dean flung himself out of the driver's seat and ran around the car to get to him.  
"Sam! Sammy!" Dean called frantically as he opened the passenger door. Suddenly Sam's heavy breathing began to slow and the far-away look in his eyes seemed to vanish.  
"I'm ok," Sam panted softly. I felt a long sigh of relief fall from my lips as Sam nodded his head in reassurance that he was alright. But my relief was short lived as I realized what this meant.  
"Sam, did you see a guy suffocate to death in his car?" I asked solemnly. Dean's head immediately shot up when he heard my words, his eyes laser focusing on me. I gave Dean an apologetic look, to which he rolled his eyes, before returning my attention to Sam.  
"Ya…" Sam replied with an increasingly worried voice.  
"Why the hell is it all happening so fast?" I mumbled as I nervously combed a hand through my hair.  
"What do you mean it's happening so fast? What's happening?" Dean demanded as he continued to check if his brother was alright.  
"I thought we had a couple of weeks at least before this would happen. I know I've gone off the time line but it's not possible that I've gone this far off it!"

I started to panic as I tried desperately to figure out what was going on. I began retracing the steps we had taken, going over what I remembered from the books but I couldn't find anything that would explain the drastic jump we had taken. Nothing except the universe trying to cope with the changes I had made. Suddenly I felt a warm hand clasp my shoulder and a voice ringing in my ears.

"Jude! Come on snap out of it!"  
I looked up and saw Dean's worried green eyes staring at me, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
"I don't know what to do Dean, everything's all wrong," I said softly.  
"Well I know what to do; we're gunna go do our job and stop this Sue-Ann chick. Then we'll figure out what Sam's vision means. We keep hunting until we find that yellow-eyed son of a bitch," Dean said sternly as he looked from me to Sam.  
"But Dean, what if my vision is more important?" Sam countered in a slightly pleading voice.  
"That's not exactly true Sam," I began, earning questioning looks from the boys.  
"Jude, someone was killed by an invisible force in my vision. How is that not important?"  
"All you really need to know about that hunt is the thing that killed the man in the car was his son. His name is Max; he's a psychic like you Sam. All the visions you've had and will have are related to Azazel, most of them being about other children he's turned into psychics." I explained in an almost unconcerned manner, only afterwards realizing what I said and how it sounded.

"What?" Sam and Dean exclaimed in unison causing me to cringe in regret.  
"You wanna explain to me how you think that's not important?" Dean demanded with wide eyes.  
"Damn it guys I didn't mean it like that! I've never really had time to adjust to the fact that you're real, so sometimes I say stupid shit," I said as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.  
"Well then what did you mean?" Sam asked with a slight glare in his eyes.  
"I meant that there's no point in going on that job, not when you have me to give you the information you need."  
"And what about the man I saw die? Who else might be in danger because we weren't there to stop him?" Sam bellowed as he got out of the car.  
"Sam, please don't get mad at me. We'll stop him but that guy you saw was a lost cause, he would have been dead already by the time we got there," I explained my eyes pleading.  
"Jude you said it yourself, things have change a lot and it's becoming less and less like the story you remember. Maybe that means we'll be able to save him, and other people he might hurt," Sam argued with a certain amount of pleading flooding his eyes.  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about! If it has changed as much as I think it has, then Max will kill Dean before you can get to him!" I blurted out as I too rose to my feet standing in front of Sam in a challenging manner. Sam backed down immediately with a look of horror on his face. I looked over at Dean and found a similar expression among his features.

A moment of suffocating silence passed over us as Sam and Dean absorbed the rather disturbing information they just received. In that silence I started to think that maybe it was time I stopped avoiding Castiel, because I really needed his help.  
"Alright, let's take care of this reaper and then we'll make our way to this Max kid," Dean instructed before making his way around the car to the driver's side.  
"Only if you two promise to proceed with extreme caution and to listen to me if I tell you to run," I said with a pointing finger.  
"Deal," they said with a smile.  
"I love it when you do that," I said with a laugh before lowering myself into the car. As we began driving again it wasn't long till I felt my eyelids begin to fall, but this time I didn't fight them and passed into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting on the top of a giant hill, overlooking an endless meadow that was covered in a rainbow of wild flowers. There was a soft warm breeze that carried the smell of the flowers that grew bellow. It looked to be late afternoon, maybe early evening, and the blue sky was slowly being stained with pink and purple. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath; Castiel always gave me the most beautiful dreams, dreams that felt so real.

"Jude," Castiel's deep voice seemed to echo all around me, sending a flash of goose bumps down my arms. I turned to face him and was met with the most saddening apologetic eyes.  
"Hi…Castiel," I replied with an awkward smile.  
"Jude I am sorry for not telling you the truth, it was wrong of me to do so. I thought I was protecting you but now I realize that you would have been far safer knowing what you are," Cas took in another breath to continue his explanation but I silenced him by pressing my fingers to his lips.  
"You said you thought I'd be safer if I didn't know _'what'_ I am. _What_ am I exactly?" I asked as I removed my hand.  
"They were called the Phalanx, they were protectors and guardians."  
"Protectors of what?"  
Castiel looked at me with a twinge of uncertainty in his eyes. I nodded my head, encouraging him to go on. His eyes flicked to the ground as he let out a soft sigh, before lifting them back up to mine.

"The Phalanx were designed to protect souls. They were an armored husk with power that surpassed archangels, but this power they could not use unless defending the soul they protected."  
"And you're saying that I'm one of these creatures?" I asked calmly, even though my heart pounded in my ears.  
"No, but you are a descendant of the Phalanx and possess some of their powers. That is why Azazel and the other demons did not succeed in taking Mary Winchester's soul," Cas explained in a gentle voice.  
"You mean I stopped them?" I asked in shock as I rested an open palm on my chest, just bellow my collar bone.  
"Yes. You were overwhelmed with emotion and you're charge was in danger, you simply reacted," he continued with a hint of reassurance.  
"But why me, aren't there other Phlanxas out there?"  
"They are called Phalanx, and they are almost extinct. It was luck that led me to you Jude. If you weren't so powerful I would have thought you no different from any other human."

At that moment I think my brain stopped working. I just stood there, staring at him without saying a word. I knew he was trying to explain it as delicately as he could, but it still felt like being hit with a brick wall. Not only did I have supernatural powers, but strong supernatural powers that could kill demons. Then it hit me, this was what Sam and Dean were hiding; maybe not the protector of souls part but definitely the killing demons part. As regained my senses I returned my eyes to Castiel, whose eyebrows were furrowed in a mixture of concern and confusion. His slightly tilted head made me giggle; it was like looking at a curious puppy.

"Jude, are you alright? I know this is…a lot to take in," he said softly, his voice filling with regret as he looked away from me.  
"It's not so bad; I don't think anything could beat "you can never go home"," I said with a short laugh.  
"If you have no further questions I will leave and let you sleep," he said in the cold, emotionless voice I remembered from our first meeting. With a quick gracious nod he turned and started to walk away.  
"No Cas, wait I didn't mean it like that," I pleaded as I reached out and wrapped my fingers over his shoulder. He stopped at the contact, before turning around to face me.  
"I'm sorry…I didn't-I mean I don't…"  
"There is no need to apologize. I took no offence," he interrupted with a stone face.  
"Please don't do this Cas, don't shove down your feelings and pretend they're not real," I said as I reached out and pressed my palm to his heart.  
"Even when I'm dreaming I can feel your heart beat…" I whispered before lifting my eyes from my hand to his deep, blue eyes.  
"…see every emotion in your eyes." As I stared up at him his eyes began to soften, his posture following close behind.  
"You were right Jude, emotions are a heavy burden," he replied in a low voice, turning his face away from mine.  
"Well, if you stop thinking of them as a burden…" I said as I turned his face back to mine with a gentle hand. "…they might not be so heavy," I encouraged softly before gingerly stroking his cheek.

He looked into my eyes with a small smile, then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. As his lips touched my skin I closed my eyes. I wanted it to be real. I wanted to wake up and be able to see him for real. My stomach ached when he pulled away, I suspect because of all the butterflies fluttering around in there.  
"You must rest now," he whispered as he took a step back. I was about to protest and ask him to stay, but he was already gone. I lowered my outstretched hand and let out a short breath of laughter.

"Goodnight."


	21. Chapter21:Unexpected Truth

**Hey everyone! Sorry this one took so long, I was debating about a few things near the end. Well here's chapter 21 and I hope you enjoy! Please review...they make me happy. :D  
**

**Chapter 21:Unexpected Truth  
**

"_You must rest now," he whispered as he took a step back. I was about to protest and ask him to stay, but he was already gone. I lowered my outstretched hand and let out a short breath of laughter. _

"_Goodnight Castiel." _

* * *

We reached Roy's house around midday. Both Sam and Dean insisted on collecting some information from the locals, to which I agreed. I got the sense that they were starting to miss the investigating part of hunting, so I told them to go on without me. After a few polite "are you sure" from Sam, they dropped me off at the motel. I told Sam it was because they needed some time to themselves, which was true, but it was mostly because of Castiel. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Alright, we should be back in an hour," Sam said as he pulled an arm through his jacket's sleeve.  
"Ya, just sit back, relax…watch Casa Erotica on pay-per view," Dean teased with a cocky smirk.  
"Dean!" Sam scolded softly, which only made Dean's smile wider. My lips turned up into a smirk of their own before I took in a short breath.  
"That sounds tempting Dean, but I'm more of a hardcore lesbian kinda girl. Especially when they use a really big strap-on," I replied seriously, seductively biting my lower lip for emphasis. As the words left my lips, Dean was thrown into a frozen state of shock. While Sam, on the other hand, was thrown into short bursts of laughter.  
"Now go on you two, daylight's a wasting," I said through a laugh as I ushered them out the door.  
"Don't forget to lock the place up good, alright?" Sam said with a wide smile as he tried to suppress his laughter.  
"Don't worry I will; locks, salt and devil's traps," I said while softly patting Sam's arm. With one last bright smile from they left, Sam's soft laughter echoing down the hall.

After they left I began coating the windowsills and doorway with salt. Then I drew a couple of devil's traps, just to be sure. Dean had also left me one of his salt guns. I placed it next to my bed as I leaned my back against the head board, Sam's laptop resting on my thighs. I was going to try and find out more about these Phalanx creatures Castiel had told me about. I wanted to know how they produced their demon killing powers, so I could recreate what I did in the warehouse. It would sure come in handy.

"Alrighty, what the heck is a Phalanx?" I mumbled to myself as I opened Sam's laptop. I opened the web browser and started to type, but it seemed that after every five letters I would catch myself drifting into a daydream. I would suddenly find myself gazing out at the passing clouds wistfully, with the image of Castiel's deep sapphire eyes in my head.  
"Come on girl get a grip!" I exclaimed before clapping my hands on my cheeks.  
"He's an angel with no emotion and the worldly experience of a ten year old!" I scolded myself before returning to my research, which was going nowhere fast. I was about to continue typing, with a newfound determination, but stopped abruptly and let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Even if I do like him that way…there's no way he would ever feel the same."

Then the motel room door opened and Sam stepped through, followed closely by Dean.  
"Hunny we're home!" Dean called as he slipped out of his leather jacket.  
"That was fast. What, did people see Dean and run away?" I teased with fake sympathy, which earned a scowl from Dean.  
"Whaddaya mean, we've been gone for over an hour," Sam said with a smile. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before looking over at the clock on my nightstand. Sure enough, an hour and a half had passed since they left.  
"Jeez, I'm worse than I thought," I mumbled to myself as I felt my heart skip a beat.  
"What was that?" Sam asked kindly, obviously hearing my voice but not my words.  
"Nothing, I was just surprised at the time," I lied with half a smile.  
"Oh…" Sam replied, his eyes shining with suspicion.  
"Well you were right about the whole reaper thing," Dean chimed in as he flopped on his bed.  
"Ya, every person Roy healed someone else died of the same ailment at the same time the healing took place," Sam pointed out.  
"Well I'm glad you guys had fun," I said with a genuine smile that seemed to catch them slightly off guard. They gave each other questioning looks, making me laugh softly as I shook my head.  
"So, are we going to wait for nightfall?" I said with a lingering smile.  
"Yup, and until then you're going to get the food," Dean said through a sarcastic smile.  
"Dean, are you sure that's a good idea? Last time they took her I was sleeping right next to her," Sam protested with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Ya, you're probably right…Well, I guess I'll go," Dean said with a flicker of worry in his eye, before he lifted himself to his feet.  
"What? Oh come on, I'll be fine!" I groaned in slight annoyance and disappointment.  
"No way Jude, we don't have the luxury of losing your time traveling ass right now," Dean argued as he threw on his leather jacket.  
"But the only time I get to go outside is when I'm in the car…Or with Sam when we stop for gas. At least let me go with you," I asked, flashing him the best puppy-dog eyes I could muster. Dean opened his mouth to protest but immediately closed it back up. Then he looked over at Sam, silently asking him for help. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling and maintain my pitiful, pleading expression as Dean turned his eyes back to me. With a slight roll of his eyes and a whispered groan he gave in.  
"Fine!" Dean said before turning is back to me and walking towards the door. With a proud smile I walked over to my coat, a light bounce in my step.  
"See ya in a bit Sam," I grinned as I slipped my arms through the sleeves.  
"Be nice to him," Sam warned through a soft laugh.  
"Where's the fun in that?" I said mischievously before running out the door.

I scurried down the narrow hallway, trying to catch up with Dean. I straightened my black blazer around my shoulders before buttoning it up as I finally caught up to him. He had both hands in his leather jacket pockets as he casually strutted down the hall. I could tell he was deep in thought, his posture was more hunched and his eyes were focused on the ground a few feet in front of him.  
"So what are we getting for food?" I asked a bit awkwardly.  
"I dunno, what do ya fell like?" he hesitated slightly, my voice pulling him out of his daze.  
"I think I'm in a pizza kinda mood," I spoke a bit more casually.  
"Ya…me too," he said forcing a smile. I stopped for a moment, watching him walk away, debating if I should ask about the warehouse, wondering what else he and Sam were hiding from me.  
"Hey, you coming or what?" he asked softly with a hint of impatiens. As I saw him standing near the exit, his green eyes staring into mine. I knew it was now or never.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" I spoke softly, letting my eyes fall to the floor.  
"Shoot," he replied, with the same hint of impatiens laced in his words.  
"What happened when you and Sam rescued me from those demons?" I said lifting my eyes to his face.  
"Nothing, we got there and the demons-"  
"Please don't lie to me Dean," I interrupted before taking a few steps closer to him.  
"Castiel told me everything; what I am, what I'm capable of and I know you saw it…didn't you," I spoke harshly even though my eyes were pleading. A moment of silence passed over us as I awaited his reply.  
"Yeah…Yeah I saw it. Well, more like the after effects of it," he confessed as his eyes shifted around the walls and floor, anywhere but my eyes.  
"You think I'm some kind of monster don't you," I accused, a bit more harshly than I intended.  
"Honestly I don't know what to think," he countered defensively.  
"Dean, it's not like I've been keeping this from you since the beginning," I said in a more calm tone.  
"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't. All I know, is you're something with enough juice to waste two demons and melt a steal table in one shot. I don't know about you, but I tend to think that's something to be a little weary of."

I gazed at Dean with shocked eyes as his words left his lips. I had no idea I was capable of something like melting steal. Sure Castiel told me that I stopped the demons, but he never told me what actually happened or what the after effects were. Then a thought popped in my head that made my stomach turn.  
"Dean, you said I killed the two demons…did I…did I kill the people they were possessing," I asked softly, fearful of his answer.  
"By the time Sam and I got there…they were a pile of charred bones," he spoke carefully, a shine of concern in his eyes. His words hit me like a slap on the face.  
"Oh my God…" I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek.

However, my sorrow was short lived as it was replaced with worry and a sense of urgency. There was a large gust of wind that hit my back before blowing past me. Then I heard a deep throated cough from behind me, followed by the sound of a body falling to the floor. I jumped in surprise before turning around to see who or what just happened.  
"Castiel?" I exclaimed with worry as I saw the blood dripping down his chin on to the floor. I heard Dean's hurried footsteps rush towards me as I tried to help Castiel.  
"Cas, what happened to you? How did you even get here? I thought you could never come back to this time," I asked frantically, but I knew my questions would have to wait because Castiel had fallen unconscious.  
"Cas? Cas!" I called as I gently stroked his cheek. When no answer came I looked up at Dean for help.  
"Come on we've gotta get him to a hospital," Dean said as he nudged me aside.  
"Go and get Sam, I'll carry him to the car," he said as he pulled one of Castiel's arms over his shoulder.

With a quick nod I ran back to our room as fast as my legs would allow. I reached the door and swung it open before rushing inside. When Sam realized it was me, he lowered his gun before jumping off his bed and rushing over to me.  
"Jude what is it?" he asked with worried eyes.  
"Castiel suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was coughing up blood! Dean has him in the car right now," I told him through short heaves of breath.  
"Okay, you go and I'll be right behind you," Sam said in a hurried voice. I nodded before dashing out the door and back down the hall. When I got outside I saw Dean's car waiting right by the exit door. Slightly out of breath, I walked over to the car where Dean was waiting. Sam was just walking out of the motel exit when I opened the back seat door. Castiel lay across the back seat and as I slipped in the car to sit with him, I gently lifted his head to rest on my lap. I looked down at him as Dean drove off, a sad smile flashing across my lips. I fought back tears as I comfortingly stroked his cheek.

"Please be alright…Please don't die."


	22. Chapter22:I Guess We're Winging it

**_Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter, all of you must hate me right now. Well here's chapter 22, I wish it was longer for you guys but I think I ended it at a good spot. Don't worry I'll try my hardest to get chapter 23 up sooner than this one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy 22 and hold on for the next chapter cause there will be plenty of action. Please review!_  
**

**Chapter 22: I Guess We're Winging it **

"_Castiel suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was coughing up blood! Dean has him in the car right now," I told him through short heaves of breath.  
Castiel lay across the back seat and as I slipped in the car to sit with him, I gently lifted his head to rest on my lap. I looked down at him as Dean drove off, a sad smile flashing across my lips. I fought back tears as I comfortingly stroked his cheek. _

"_Please be alright…Please don't die."_

* * *

Two hours…Two long hours of waiting. Sam tried several times to comfort me or cheer me up but with little success. Dean had given me a few apologetic glances and reassuring words but left the hospital soon after. Once in a while he would come back to see if there was any news or to quietly ask Sam how I was holding up. If truth be told, I wasn't alright. I was so afraid that Castiel wouldn't make it. I'd lost so much already and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him, or any of them. Sure Dean and I fought a lot but he's still my friend, though at this point they were more like my brothers. I sat fidgeting in my chair, bouncing my leg up and down like a drummer in a heavy metal band. Sam sat in front of me, not moving a muscle, while Dean slowly paced the floor behind him.

As my patience dwindled away to nothing and I was about to go down the hall to where they kept Castiel, the doctor walked up to us. His face was unreadable to me, but in my state of extreme stress I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't tell the difference between Sam's puppy-dog eyes, and Dean's mischievous smile. Sam and I rose to our feet and Dean stopped his pacing as the three of us looked to the doctor with anticipation.  
"How is he?" I asked desperately.  
"Your friends a strong lad, he'll pull through just fine. He's resting right now but you can go and see him if you like," he replied kindly.  
"Thank you doctor," Sam said with a light nod.

I felt my heart soar with relief as I rushed down the hall. I stopped right in front of his room and took in a deep breath before reaching for the door knob. I turned the handle and gently pushed it open as Sam and Dean caught up with me. I peered inside and saw Cas lying peacefully on the hospital bed; the sun's darkening gold rays leaking through the curtains. I padded softly towards his bed, Sam and Dean following close behind. I stood over his sleeping form, scanning his face for any signs of discomfort and was relieved to find none.  
"Thank God you're ok," I whispered softly as I gently took hold of one of his hands.  
"Jude…" I heard Sam's soft voice call from behind me. I turned to look at him as he nodded his head down to the chair that now rested behind me. I lifted my eyes back up to Sam's and gave him a smile.  
"Thanks Sam," I said softly before sitting down. As I turned back to Castiel I heard their footsteps leading out of the room. I turned to face them with curious eyes as they stopped just outside the door frame.  
"We're going to give you some time," Sam said with a sad smile.  
"Ya, so just call if you need anything," Dean continued before they silently took their leave. I smiled gratefully as they quietly closed the door behind them. I turned my attention back to Castiel's sleeping face, letting out a jagged sigh as I placed my left hand on his temple. Tears brimmed my eyes as I, briefly touched the skin of his forehead; it was cold to the touch. I searched for the right words but none seemed to convey how I truly felt. To be honest, at that moment, I wasn't even sure how I felt. The only emotion I recognized was overwhelming worry.

"What were you doing Cas?" I whispered to him, even though I was pretty sure he couldn't hear me.  
"You said yourself that time travel was dangerous…so why were you trying to come back?" I continued, saying the last part more to myself. I looked over his face, almost expecting him to answer me. When none came, I gave his unconscious form a weak smile before looking down at his hand that I held in mine. I watched my own thumb softly stroking the top of his knuckles as my mind started to wander. It was one of those times when you're eyes focus on something, and yet you think about nothing. It's a kind of calming, rejuvenating thing to do.

"I was trying to go forward…"

My eyes suddenly fell back into focus and my head snapped up in alarm. Castiel's eyes were still closed but I could have sworn that I heard his voice.  
"Cas?" I called hopefully. It was then that his eyes cracked open and slowly widened as he looked up at me. The short sting of salty tears came to my eyes as the corner of my lips twitched into a smile. I lifted myself off the chair and leaned my torso over him as I pulled him in to a gentle hug. My cheek rested on the curve of his neck, I could feel his short stubble tickling the tip of my ear as he wrapped one arm around me.  
"I'm so glad you're okay," I murmured before pulling away.  
"If truth be told…I'm surprised I made it this far," he said in a slightly raspy voice.  
"Why the hell would…wait, did you say forward?"  
"Yes, I had to take Sam and Dean back to 1978 to save their parents from a member of my garrison," He explained in between breathy coughs. I wanted to know more about what was going on in the future and why an angel was trying to kill Sam and Dean's parents, but Cas was clearly struggling to stay awake. He was about to say something more but I silenced him before he could.  
"You can tell me all about it when you're better, but right now you need to sleep," I urged.  
"If you need anything I'm just a call away," I said squeezing his hand in reassurance.  
"Jude," he called softly. "Thank you," he continued before closing his eyes.  
"Anytime," I replied. When I was sure he had fallen asleep I gingerly slipped my fingers out of his relaxed grasp and rose to my feet. I tip-toed towards the door and opened it as quietly as I could, pausing for a moment to look back at him. "Sleep well," I whispered before closing the door behind me. As the door clicked shut I released the knob and let out a soft sigh before muttering to myself, "What the hell is happening?"  
I made my way back to the entrance and was pleasantly surprised to find Sam and Dean waiting for me. I decided not to question it and simply gave them a grateful smile. Sam replied with a respectful nod as Dean said, "You ready to go?" I gave him a soft 'yeah' as we walked towards the exit. The drive back to the motel was silent except for the quiet music, I recognized as Led Zeppelin, playing in the background. The weight of worry that had been pounding down on my chest was significantly less, though what Cas had told me was nagging at me. What was going on in my time? Why was an angel trying to kill Sam and Dean's parents? A lot of questions buzzed through my head, as I'm sure they were in Sam and Dean's, and I felt like the answers I desired couldn't come fast enough. However, in the mean time, there was a reaper to hunt.

"Remember you have to destroy the dark alter and her necklace," I reminded them as I handed Dean his freshly cleaned gun.  
"And you're sure it's in the cellar?" Dean asked while tucking his gun away.  
"I'm sure," I replied with a sigh.  
"Alright, we'll be back in a bit," Dean said as he and Sam walked to the door.  
"Are you sure you guys will be ok without me? I mean I could sit in the car, I wouldn't get in the way," I groaned at the thought of staying alone in the motel.  
"Jude…" Dean warned.  
"Besides, what if a demon breaks in and captures me again? This way I'll be right there where you can see me," I interjected with an attempt to reason with him (and guilt trip him to be completely honest).  
"Hell no, and if you really don't feel safe go back to the hospital and visit your boyfriend," Dean scolded before opening the door and walking through.  
"What if you guys need me? Things could have changed enough that you get seriously hurt," I said in all seriousness.  
"I'm sure we'll manage," Dean muttered before shutting the door.  
"Damn it…" I whispered to myself as I rested my hands on my hips. I stood there for a few moments, just staring at the closed door in front of me. Who's to say they didn't need my help? Things had changed so much that anything could happen, they could be in real danger and I swore that I would protect them; not only from their "destiny" but from whatever else may come around.

"Screw it," I said out loud before grabbing the salt gun that lay beside my bed and rushing out the door. They were going to get my help weather they wanted it or not.


	23. Chapter23:The Reaper

**Yay, I'm finally done chapter 23! I know it's bee a while since I updated but I do intend on finishing this story, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Chapter 23: The Reaper**

_Who's to say they didn't need my help? Things had changed so much that anything could happen, they could be in real danger and I swore that I would protect them; not only from their "destiny" but from whatever else may come around._

"_Screw it," I said out loud before grabbing the salt gun that lay beside my bed and rushing out the door. They were going to get my help weather they wanted it or not. _

* * *

I stood with my back against the wall of the motel hallway, waiting for Sam and Dean to walk further ahead of me. With all their hunting experience I'm sure they'd be able to hear me if I got too close. Though the real problem I was facing was how to get all the way to Roy's place. I couldn't hide in the trunk or back seat of the Impala, and there was no way I was going to hide underneath the car. I could try stealing a car, but I haven't the foggiest on how to pick locks or hot wire a car. I could try hitching a ride but it didn't look like there were many people around. At the moment it seemed like my only choice was to walk. That's when it hit me.

"Castiel!" I whispered to myself.  
"Did you hear something?" I heard Sam ask Dean. My heart jumped against my chest as I looked around for a place to hide. Then I saw an open door a few steps away. I could hear footsteps coming around the corner as I bolted for the open door.  
"Probably just someone in another room," I heard Dean say, two seconds after I hid behind the door. I listened to their fading footsteps for a moment or two, before letting out the breath I was holding. I peeked through the crack of the door and saw the cost was clear.

"That was too close."

I watched Sam and Dean, drive out of the parking lot before I went up to the guy at the check-in desk.  
"Excuse me; do you have a number for a taxi or someone who could drive me to the hospital?" I asked, my question sounding more like a plea.  
"Ya hold on a sec," he told me before disappearing into the back room. Two seconds later he came out with a card in his hand.  
"Here ya go sweetie," he said as he handed me the taxi business card.  
"Thanks," I said, trying not to scowl at the fact he called me sweetie.

A little while later the taxi showed up. I scurried up to the car and got in the backseat.  
"Where to?" the driver asked.  
"The hospital please, and could you make it fast," I said with growing anticipation.  
"The hospital, you're not bleeding all over my car are ya?" the driver cried.  
"I'm fine but my brother's in the hospital and I need to see if he's alright!" I lied, in hopes of gaining sympathy. I didn't have that much money with me, I wasn't even sure if I had enough to get me half way. I hoped that if I didn't have enough he would take pity on me and let me off easy.  
"Well alright, don't worry, I'll have ya there in a jiff," he reassured me before stepping on the gas. We reached the hospital in about 15 minutes.  
"How much do I owe you?" I asked in a hurry.  
"$10.75…" he said with an outstretched hand. I smiled to myself, I did have enough. I reached into my pocket to pull out my $20.00 but only felt the fabric lining against my fingers. I searched every other pocket I had, but nothing was there…I left the money at the motel. The driver's expression grew increasingly impatient as I searched myself for any form of money. I finally looked up at him with an apologetic smile before leaping out of the car, and running into the hospital. I ran down the hallway and around the corner as fast as my legs would carry me. I could hear people calling out to me, and the sound of their feet chasing after me.

When I reached Castiel's room, I quickly burst through the door and closed it behind me. I ran to the far corner of the room and grabbed the chair that sat there. I picked it up and ran over to the door with it, jabbing the back up against the door knob. Then I rushed over to Castiel's bed where, despite what was happening, he slept peacefully.  
"Cas, wake up!" I called urgently while gently shaking his shoulder. His body must have jumped three inches off the bed from my rude awakening.  
"Jude…what's wrong?" he asked groggily as I helped him sit up.  
"I need your help…Cas…come on Cas, you've got to stay awake!" I urged when I saw his eyes falling shut.  
"What is it?" he asked with squinting eyes.  
"I need you to zap me to the faith healers place," I explained as I watched him rub his eyes.  
"What faith healer?" he asked with his hands still over his eyes.  
"Roy! The one who healed Dean after he was electrocuted; his wife has a reaper bound to her!" I said shaking Castiel out of his daze.  
"I'm far too weak Jude…I don't know for certain where you would be sent to. If I'm not careful, you could end up thousands of feet in the air," he said softly, his eyebrows pulling together with worry.  
"I'm willing to take that chance," I told him, trying to hide the nervousness I felt. Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. The nurses had caught up with me, and they brought the police with them.

I turned back to Cas, and took hold of his shoulders.  
"Please Cas, you need to do it now," I said staring straight into his eyes. He paused for a few seconds, his eyes falling to the floor. When he looked up at me he nodded his head softly, and raised his hand up to touch my forehead. I let my hands slide off his shoulders before closing my eyes. As I felt his fingers touch my skin, I squeezed my eyes shut, and prayed to God that I wouldn't be sent 100 feet in the air.

Suddenly I felt a cool breeze against my skin. I opened my eyes and was relieved to see the Impala sitting in front of me, her black paint shining in the moon light. Then I looked to my left, where Roy and Sue-Ann's house stood. I ran to the side of the house where I knew the cellar doors would be, and I could hear voices as I got closer. As I reached the corner of the house, I made sure I stayed tight against the wall. The last thing I wanted was to come this far, and end up being caught by some psycho bitch. I could hear her preaching to Sam, so I waited until she left. As soon as I saw her scurry away I ran over to the cellar door, where Sam was trying to bust out.  
"Sam, stop, I'm here I'll get you out!" I called through the rotting wood.  
"Jude?" Sam's muffled voice sounded from beneath the doors. Without another word I lifted the barricading piece of lumber free, allowing Sam to open the doors with ease.  
"Jude, what the heck are you doing here?" Sam scolded as he climbed out of the cellar.  
"It looks to me like I'm saving your ass!" I hollered at his ungrateful comment.  
"Shhh! Come on we've gotta find Dean," he whispered before running across the property. I rolled my eyes and ran after him, "Dumb ass is going the wrong way."

After I finally caught up to Sam, we corrected our course and ran for the parking lot. As we ran past the parked cars a cold shiver crept down my spine. I started to slow down as the feeling got more intense. Then I heard Sam call out to Dean; I turned around and that's when I saw him. As plain as the nose on my face, I could see the reaper with his hand on Dean's cheek. Sam rushed over to Dean and knelt beside him, desperately looking around for what was hurting his brother. I started to run towards them, calling out to Sam.  
"Go find Sue-Ann and destroy the necklace, I'll stay here with Dean!"  
With a moment's hesitation, he got up and ran towards the healing tent. I was only ten feet away from Dean when Sam disappeared around the corner of the tent.  
"Stop it," I said to the reaper as I saw Dean losing his breath; but the reaper didn't acknowledge me.  
"Stop it!" I said louder, now only six feet away, but the reaper still kept his hold on Dean. Then I saw Dean fall on his back and start to convulse.  
"No! Get away from him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, stretching out both hands to shove the reaper away from him. But two seconds before I could touch him, a blinding white light burst from my hands. When the light dissipated I couldn't see the reaper anywhere. I looked down at Dean and saw the colour returning to his face, making me smile with relief.

"It's alright Dean, I think I killed him," I reassured him while carefully helping him up.  
"Killed him…how the hell did you kill him?" Dean mumbled with a weak voice.  
"Well I don't know if I _killed_ him, but he's gone for now," I said as I helped him to his feet. When I looked up I saw the reaper standing about twenty feet away, and quickly approaching.  
"Or maybe not…Come on Dean we gotta run!" I yelped before putting one of Dean's arms over my shoulder. But when we turned around the reaper was right there. I tried to push him away again but my hands went right through him. The reaper reached out to touch Dean again as we slowly backed away.  
"Come on Sam, destroy the damn amulet!" I yelled as we continued to back up. The reaper's fingers were mere inches away from Dean's skin, causing it to revert back to a sickly blue color. Just before he touched Dean, he stopped, and acted as if he had woken from a dream. His hand fell away from Dean's face as he took a few steps back, making me sigh with relief. But a strange thing happened then, more strange than the average day of a hunter. The reaper stopped and looked right at me, before giving me a very subtle, almost unnoticeable bow of respect. I can't tell how I knew it was respect; I could just feel it in my gut. Then he turned around and disappeared.

"Is it gone?" Dean said through heaved breaths. I looked around and couldn't see the reaper anywhere.  
"It's alright Dean, he's gone," I told him as I stared at the spot where the reaper had stood.  
"Jude," Dean called softly, snapping me out of my dazed state. "What the hell happened? How did you do that?" he asked sharply.  
"I don't know Dean, I just reacted," I replied, feeling the same uncertainty I could see in his eyes.  
"A blast of white light is one hell of a reaction," he said in a slightly accusing tone.  
"Listen, I want to know what I am just as much, probably more, than you do." I tried to reassure him, but he just scoffed in disbelief.  
"That burst of light you saw came out because I wanted to protect you from the reaper!" I blurted out in frustration. I wanted to start yelling at him, but quickly got my emotions under control.  
"I wish I could control these powers Dean…but I can't do that if I don't know how," I continued in a more gently voice. He gazed at me for a moment or two, and then softly nodded his head.  
"Alright…we better go find Sam," he said softly before walking away. A small smirk pulled at my lips as I softly shook my head; typical Dean, never shows an inch of vulnerability.

Dean called Sam to tell him we were alright, and to meet us at the car. On the way back to town Dean told Sam what happened with my unpredictable powers. Sam was shocked and asked a lot of questions, but I could see in his eyes that he was happy; probably because he wasn't the only freak in the car anymore.  
"Hey guys, I think that we should take extra care to not be seen when we get to the motel," I said sheepishly.  
"Why?" they said in unison.  
"Well, there were some uhh…hiccups when I was finding a way to get to Roy's place."  
"Speaking of, how _did_ you get there?" Dean asked his eyes focused on the road ahead.  
"Well, I uhh…I went to the hospital and got Cas to zap me there," I said softly as I bit my lip nervously.  
"What happened…?" Dean asked in a warning tone.  
"I got chased by nurses and then they called the police when I barricaded myself in Castiel's room," I said in one breath.  
"Damn it Jude!" Dean cried as he hit the steering wheel.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know what else to do! You guys were in trouble and I left my money in the room…" I continued to ramble on about everything that went wrong, while Dean chanted about how he was going to kill me. Sam on the other hand, was laughing, and giggling to himself in the passenger seat.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean finally snapped, which only made Sam laugh more.


	24. Author's Note: Don't Worry!

**Author's Note**

Don't worry everyone; I'm not abandoning this story! I'm just going through each chapter and doing some editing. I just wanted to let everyone know so you're not waiting forever for a new chapter, wondering if I've forgotten or given up. Thank you so much for all your reviews, adding my story to your favorites etc. it means a lot and I truly appreciate your support; that's why I'm hell bent for leather on finishing this story and making it the best story I can.


End file.
